Stronger after all
by holomolo
Summary: What will happen if you change the end of 13th movie? Only Finnish, sorry...
1. Stand real tall

One person in asked me the link for my fanfic. So here it is. It's all Finnish because, well, I'm from Finland and it is already to write with your mother language. This gonna be long, difficult journey but I promise, I'll try to finish it. Really try.

**Nimi:** Stronger after all

**Author:** Mareliini

**Luokitus:** Kovaa kamaa! (Hah, niin varmaan…) Mutta kukaan ei taida välittää ikärajoista vai?

**Paritus:** Pääparin nyt kaikki arvaa, muita vilahtelee taustoissa mikäli jaksan paneutua.

**Genre:** Sitä samaa, mitä ennenkin. Vakavuutta, angstia, katsotaan jos huumorin puolelle jaksan joskus painua ~

**Varoitukset:** Alkuosa spoilailee hävyttömästi 13 –leffaa. Tarinan ymmärtämiseen sen katsomista tuskin vaaditaan mutta se antaa lähtöasetelmat. Edessä jälleen väkinäistä väkivaltaa ja synkistelyä. Mihinkäs kissa karvoistaan pääsisi?

**LISÄVAROITUS!** Tarina kokonaisuudessaan tukeutuu tämänhetkiselle tilanteelle. Spoilaa siis suomessa julkaisemattomia osia ja juonia.

**Juonitiivistelmä:** Tarina on Raven Chaser –leffan pohjalta what if –tyylisesti eteenpäinpuskeva vaihtoehtoinen lopetus. Mitä jos ajoitukset eivät olisi toimineet niin kuin ne elokuvassa toimivat? Mitä jos tietyt hahmot eivät olisikaan olleet oikeissa paikoissa oikeaan aikaan? Mitä jos kaikki kuviteltavissa oleva olisi mennyt pieleen? Pahasti pieleen… * Ylidramatisoinnin uhka kuohuttaa! Ilmassa lunastamattomia ennakkolupauksia? * Katsotaan jos saan tehtyä tästä ihkasen oman Näin sarja päättyy –tarinan BO:n tuhoon asti. Aika yksin tietää mitä tapahtuman pitää. Mutta se on siis The suuri päämäärä. (No joo, ensimmäinen päämäärä olisi kehittää teoria Organisaation pomon henkilöllisyydestä ennen kuin se astuu mukaan kuvaan…)

**A/N:** Pääsette jälleen kärsimään mielikuvitusseikkailujeni pohjalta luoduista idioottijuonista. Ilmeisesti kirjoittamiseen jää koukkuun. Muunnellusta totuudesta poiketen tämä tarina on itsellänikin vielä auki. Kiva lähteä selvittämään sitä tätä kautta. (Luultavasti ajaudun umpikujaan ja päätän tarinan ydinräjähdykseen. Mutta koetetaan että ei. Yritän kirjoittaa ennakoivasti. Edes kerran.)

**Disclaimer**: En edelleenkään omista hahmoja. Enkä suoraan sanottuna haluaisikaan omistaa niitä. En osaisi käsitellä heitä tarpeeksi monipuolisesti. Onhan minulla omiakin hahmoja, mutta ei yhtä cooleja, joten käytän nyt näitä.

Miksi tästä tuli taas niin hulvattoman pitkä? Ò.ó

Luku 1 – Stand real tall

Niin, aurinko oli laskenut jo hetken aikaa sitten horisontin taakse. Päivä oli ollut pitkä ja täynnä ehtimistä, tutkimista ja matkustusta. Ja nyt, kun tapauksen ratkaisu oli lähellä, oli sovelias aika yön astua esiin. Tuttu, lukemattomista katulampuista, tehtaista, mainosvaloista ja kodeista lähtöisin oleva valosaaste punersi taivasta ja esti tähtiä loistamasta. _Punainen taivas_. Punainen torni. Miten sovelias paikka aloittaa tarina, joka tulisi viemään päätökseen tämän kaiken. Tarina, joka alkaa punaisesta ja päättyy mustaan. Mustaan, yöhön, johon kenenkään ei soisi eksyvän.

Tokio Towerin tornissa seisovalla pikkupojalla ei ollut aikaa pohtia taivaan tai valosaasteen romantisoivia merkityksiä. Hän tarkkaili miestä, jota kaikki olivat päivien ajan kutsuneet ylikomisario Matsumotoksi ja joka oli juuri leväyttänyt itsensä sankarillisesti paikalle ja tyrmännyt Kazuki Hanjon, tarinan konnan ja murhaajan. Matsumoto näytti sankarilta. Mutta ehei, hän ei ollut.

"Se siis olet sinä. Irish, eikö niin?" Conan katsoi ylöspäin Matsumoton vääriin kasvoihin, jotka vääntyivät hymyyn. Mies naurahti ja kyykistyi lattialle penkomaan Hanjon taskuja. Conan odotti, vaikkei tiennyt miksi. Mies, Irish löysi etsimänsä: pienen pussin täynnä sarjamurhaajan uhreiltaan ottamia esineitä. Hän asteli pöydän luokse ja kumosi tavarat sen päälle.

"Mitä teit oikealle ylikomisariolle?" Conan kysyi hiljaa, seuraten miehen silmiä kun tämä tutki tavaroita. "Et kai…"

Irish tarkasteli esineitä hetken ja valitsi amuletin tarkempaa tutkimusta varten.

"Ei, hän on vielä elossa. Hänet on tarkoitus lavastaa myöhemmin syylliseksi." Ah, hän löysi jotain. Amulettipussiin oli piilotettu pieni, musta kortti. Sellainen, mitä laitetaan kameroihin ja kortinlukijoihin. Musta SD-kortti. _Niin arvelinkin._

"Tuo on se Organisaation vakoojalistan sisältävä muistikortti, niinhän?" Selvä, se hermostutti hieman. Tieto siitä että kaikki, melkein kaikki tieto oli käden ulottuvilla. Mutta Conan ei viitsinyt hymyillä vielä. Ei, edessä oli este. Miten monta kertaa hän olikaan päässyt juttusille jonkun Organisaatioon kuuluvan kanssa? Jos Vermouthia ei ottanut lukuun? Kerran, kaksi, siinä kaikki. Mutta nyt ympärillä ei laukannut pyssymiehiä tai vihaisia liekkejä. Vain he kaksi (ja toiset kaksi tajutonta ulkopuolista lattialla) hiljaisessa, suljetussa näköalaravintolassa. Ei häiriötekijöitä, ei mitään mikä voisi mennä pieleen. _Ihan rauhassa. Ei ole kiirettä. Odota oikeaa hetkeä, ota kortti, pidätä. Hälytä poliisit. Tapaus ratkaistu._

"Kyllä." Irish otti pöydällä seisseen pullon käteensä ja antoi punaviinin valua lasiin. Hänelläkään ei näyttänyt olevan kiire. "Milloin huomasit, että se olin minä?"

"Yksinkertaista. Soluttautuja ei ollut Vermouth, joka yleensä on paras naamioinnissa. Niinpä ongelmana on soluttautujan ruumiinrakenteen eroavaisuus hänen esittämänsä poliisin kanssa. Kävin vain vaihtoehtoja läpi ja sinä olit ensimmäinen joka nousi esiin."

"Vai niinkö se oli?" Irish heilutteli viinilasia mietteissään. Tai yritti näyttää siltä. _Mitä hän yrittää?_

"Ei ihme, että olet Shinichi Kudo"

_Mitä!_ Conan hätkähti, pahemmin kuin hän olisi halunnut näyttää. _Mitä, miten? Ei, ei voi olla. Ehkä hän vain arvelee? En ole voinut jäädä kiinni. Enhän?_

"En ollut täysin varma ennen kuin tutkin sormenjälkesi." Irish nojaili pöytään, viinilasi kädessään, tutkien hiljaa repliikkinsä tuomaa vaikutusta. Hän näytti nauttivan tilanteesta. Conan ei. _Se siitä, pieleen meni. Taas._ Ulkoa kaupungista saapuvien valojen luomat varjot seinillä, tuntuivatko ne hitusen tummemmilta kuin äsken? Varjot, jotka muistuttivat heitä, joiksi heitäkin kutsuttiin. _Selvitä vahingot, selvitä vahingot,_ kaikui pojan aivojen perällä. _Se on totta. Jos vain muutama tietää, tai jos kukaan muu ei tiedä tai jos ehdin hälyttää apua ja varoittaa muita..._

"Oletko jo kertonut pomollesi?"

"Ei, en ole kertonut vielä kellekään." _Hyvä, tähän asti hyvin._ Conan tunsi äkillisen pakokauhun heikkenevän.

"Et Ginillekään?"

Irish katsoi poikaa oudosti hymyillen. "En."

Mies hiljeni, tuijottaen mietteissään jonnekin. Conan ei suostunut tajuamaan sitä. _Minä tiedän Organisaatiosta. Ja hän tietää, että minä tiedän. Eikä näytä tekevän mitään. Kuka Organisaation jäsen toimisi niin? Tässä täytyy olla jotain muuta._ Mutta hän ei keksinyt mitä. Liian paljon asioita yhdellä kertaa, ne tuntuivat vyöryvän päälle.

"Miksi?" Ääni oli hiljainen ja kiivas, ja se jätti niin paljon sanomatta. _Miksi et kertonut? Mitä haluat minusta, oikeasti? Sinä haluat jotain. Etkö haluakin?_

Irish katsoi hetken poikaa silmiin, näyttäen melkein lempeältä. Sitten hän nosti katseensa ja ääni, jolla hän puhui, loihti esiin vankkumattoman, katkeran vihan. Ja koston. "Kerran, Gin ampui erään jäsenen, joka epäonnistui tehtävässään. Hän poltti tämän yhdessä Haidon City Hotellin kanssa kunnes mitään ei ollut jäljellä." Irish kääntyi sisäänpäin, kasvoillaan vuorottelevat tunteet. "Pidin tuota jäsentä isänäni." Ääni vapisi hieman, mutta ei murtunut.

_Haido City Hotelli?_ Paikka oli tuttu, Conan tiesi sen. Edellisen käynnin jälkeen ehkä vähän liiankin hyvin. Hän ja Ai, murhattu poliitikko ja seitsemän epäiltyä. _Ei voi olla… hänkö?_

"Pisco?"

Oli Irishen vuoro hämmästyä. "Taidat todella tietää mitä ympärilläsi tapahtuu."

_Ei, en tiedä. _Conan katsoi miestä odottaen._ Oli osittain meidän syytämme, että hänet… no, Gin sai ainakin tekosyyn. Joten mikä vastaus tuo oli?_ Mutta Irish jatkoi vielä.

"On Ginin vika, ettei hän saanut vaiennettua Shinichi Kudoa ja ettei hän näe nyt lävitsesi."Mies kääntyi takaisin ja päästi kasvoilleen sen saman olen-ovela-ja-niskan-päällä –ilmeen, jonka oli hetkeksi kadottanut.

"Minä vien sinut tapaamaan _Häntä_. Tuon inhottavan, kylmäverisen miehen epäonnistumisen todistajana."

_Vai niin, kannat siis kaunaa Ginille. No, se on uutta._ Jos Irish odotti tiedon vaikuttavan samoin kuin ensimmäisen paljastuksensa, hän joutui pettymään. Shinichi Kudo oli saanut aikaa. Tunteet olivat rauhoittuneet, asiat saaneet selityksensä. Ehei, Irish ei voittaisi._ Vain hän tietää identiteettini_. Vain hän. Shinichin ja hänen ystäviensä kannoilla ei ollutkaan koko Organisaatiota, vain yksi, itsevarma mies. Helpotuksen mukana palasi toimintavarmuus. _Ainahan he näyttelevät itsevarmaa. Kunhan vain hoitelen hänet…_ _Mutta en voi käyttää nukutusnuolta enää. Jäljellä on vain..._ Conan vilkaisi alas kenkiinsä. Punaiset tennarit, yhdet professorin luotettavimmista keksinnöistä, ne eivät pettäisi nytkään. Vain pieni hetki ja… _Mitä?_ Irihsen musta kenkäpari ilmestyi pojan näkökentän laitamille. _Miksi ihmeessä hän.._ Conan kohotti katseensa, vain havaitakseen silmät ja vasemmalta heilahtavan käsivarren. Nopea lyönti ja Conan tunsi irtautuvansa maasta.

"Aah!" Hän lensi, tosiaan. Ja laskeutui vähemmän mukavasti pyörien muutaman metrin päähän.

"Älä huoli, en minä tapa sinua. Menetät vain tajuntasi." Irish lähestyi, tunkien asetta housuntaskuunsa. _Sepäs lohduttavaa._ Olo tuntui häilyvältä lyönnin ja ilmalennon jäljiltä, mutta se olisi ohimenevää. Jos hän vain saisi aikaa. Aikaa säätää kenkiensä voimakiekkoa ja pyöräyttää pallovyön nappia. _Lasit! Mihin lasit lensivät?_ Siinä, Conan näki ne ja pakottautui pystyyn samalla kun asetti tutkalasit takaisin kasvoilleen. Refleksinomaista, luultavasti. Conan oli pitänyt lasejaan jo niin pitkään, että oli tottunut niihin, tottunut näkökenttää halkoviin mustiin viiruihin ja kehyksen painoon nenän yläpäässä.

"Jos et ole elossa kun vien sinut näytille, Hän ei uskoisi sinun olevan Shinichi Kudo."

_Ja perhana jos luulet onnistuvasi._ Conan ei antaisi sen tapahtua, ei ikinä. Hän tavoitteli haparoiden voimansäätöä, muttei ehtinyt. Irish tähtäsi palleaan ja Conan sai väistettyä lamaannuttavan iskun vaivoin. Tai ainakin melkein. Hän lennähti jälleen vähän matkaa. Veri maistui suussa, ien oli varmaan hankautunut. _Nouse, nouse!_

"Kas, oletkin nopeampi kuin luulin." Irish lähestyi jälleen, hymyillen tuota ylimielistä hymyään. "Loistavaa. Näytä mitä osaat."

Taas osuma. Ja taas. Conan tunsi, miten hänet nakattiin vasten kannatinpalkkia. _...tämä lapsen keho, jos vain olisin…_ Taasko se meni tähän? Jos ja jos. Sille ei nyt mahtanut mitään, piti pärjätä ilman. Paitsi ettei hän tainnut jaksaa liikahtaa. _Ei pahus._ Conan ei jaksanut huolehtia itsestään sillä hetkellä. Hän pärjäisi kyllä, jotenkin. Ja jos ei pärjäisi, no, ehkä hän ansaitsisikin sen kaiken valehtelemisen jälkeen.

"Jaaha. Leikkituokio taitaa olla ohi." Irish asteli hänen viereensä ja valmistautui antamaan viimeisen iskun.

Mutta entä muut? _Entä Ran?_ Tässä tapauksessa ei ollut kyse vain hänestä. Siihen liittyi niin paljon muutakin. Kaikki, jotka hän tunsi, joita hän… rakasti. Tietoisina tai tietämättään levittäytyvistä varjoista. Vain Irish tiesi ja hän oli täällä. He olivat turvassa, vielä, hetken. Mutta, mutta jos… _Ei auta, vaikka kuinka kieltäytyisin puhumasta, he saavat sen kuitenkin selville. Mikäli edes vaivautuvat tutkimaan. Agasa, Ran, Hattori, lapset, Kogoro, he ovat jo kaikki mennyttä._ Conania raivostutti suunnattomasti. Ja pelotti. Jollain tasolla hän oli helpottunut. Toisella taas huusi elämän epäreiluutta. Yhtä kaikki. Täysillä potkaistu jalkapallo olisi jättänyt hienon kuvion tuohon naamaan.

"Uh – " Siinä se oli, hän pyörtyi. _Elämä on toisinaan pahuksen yksinkertaista._

Ylikomisarion ulkonäköä kantava mies kohottautui pystyyn ja käveli pöydän luokse. Hän pyyhki huolellisesti tyhjän viinilasin ja palautti pussin esineineen lattialla nukkuvan murhaajan taskuun. Sitten hän nosti tajuttoman pojan syliinsä ja lähti laskeutumaan kohti maantasoa. Ja kohti alhaalla parveilevia ihmisiä. Irish hymyili. Hän saisi kostonsa, hän saisi syöstyä vihaamansa miehen alas valtaistuimeltaan.

_Mutta millä hinnalla?_


	2. Don't leave me

Luku 2. – Älä jätä minua

"Chiba? Chiba? Oletko kunnossa?" Kourallinen poliiseja lojui tajuttomina Tokio Towerin ensimmäisen kerroksen hiljaisella lattialla. Sitä Ran ja kerroshoitaja eivät olleet osanneet odottaa.

Ja tämän piti olla niin tavallinen ilta. Mutta illat ovat harvoin tavallisia perheessä, jossa asustaa heikkopäinen etsivä ja energinen etsivänalku. Pienen perheen miesenemmistön huidellessa omilla teillään Ran oli oppinut arvostamaan yhteistä aikaa. Kogoro oli jo ilmoittanut matkustavansa sarjamurhaajan perässä PIIIP ja viipyvänsä myöhään, mutta Conanin piti olla Professorin luona. _Kuinka useasti lapset jaksavat yöpyä siellä?_ Ran oli tyytynyt osaansa ja (niin mitähän se tekikään? Odotteli muita päivälliselle?), kunnes Sonoko soitti. Ja kertoi nähneensä Conanin Tokio Towerilla. Eikä Ran ymmärtänyt enää mitään. Murhaaja olikin täällä. Conankin oli täällä, eikä professorilla niin kuin he olivat sopineet. Ja lattialla lojui tajuttomia poliiseja. Missä Conan oli? _Ja mitä ihmettä täällä on tapahtunut?_

He ehtivät hädin tuskin tarkistaa nukkuvien pulssin – se oli varma ja vakaa – kun yläpuolelta alkoi kuulua töminää. _Kuka?_ Kerroshoitaja kuuli myös äänen ja tuijotti odottaen portaikon päätä. Askeleet olivat raskaat, kuin joku olisi kantanut jotain. _Ei kai se ole murhaaja?_ Vaikkei Ran tiennyt _kuka_ murhaaja olisi. Ja siinä hän tuli, sukelsi pimeydestä kuin jotain fiksua. Ylikomisario Matsumoto. Ran rentoutui. Ja Conan. _Voi ei._

"Tarvitsemme apujoukkoja! Murhaaja on yläkerroksissa!" Matsumoto jylisi kerroshoitajalle samalla kun laskeutui viimeiset portaat. "Hän hyökkäsi kimppuumme ja tyrmäsi muut." Hän nyökkäsi maassa makaavia hahmoja kohti. "En onnistunut vangitsemaan häntä ja poika oli yhtäkkiä siellä."

Miehen vielä puhuessa Ran oli jo syöksynyt hänen luokseen ja yritti ottaa lasta tämän käsivarsilta. Matsumoto kuitenkin epäsi sen.

"Hän ei ole pahoin loukkaantunut, vain tajuton, kuten poliisitkin. On kuitenkin parasta, että vien hänet tutkittavaksi."

"Mutta.." Ran yritti vielä.

"Te pysytte täällä ja odotatte apujoukkoja. Ne ovat jo matkalla, soitin yläkerroksen puhelimella." Ylikomisario jatkoi matkaansa kohti uloskäyntiä vain vilkaisten lattialla makaavia kollegojaan.

"Teidänkin kannattaa poistua."

Matsumoton pikainen raportti aiheutti pelkoa ja hämmennystä ulkopuolelle kokoontuneelle väelle. Jotkut olivat osanneetkin odottaa sitä, sellaiset, joiden mielestä poliisit eivät osaa mitään ja ne, jotka olivat tuijottaneet pidemmän aikaa autiolta vaikuttanutta Tornia. He kuiskuttelivat, puhuivat keskenään siitä miten Tornin hiljaisuus oli ollut epäilyttävää, miten he olivat heti nähneet, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan.

Ei, mikään ei ollut nyt kohdallaan. Ran oli tuntenut sen pidemmän aikaa. Seuratessaan katseellaan Ylikomisarion kantamaa Conania hän sai _aavistuksia_. Ja hän inhosi sitä. Aavistuksista ei ikinä seurannut mitään hyvää. Ensimmäinen kerta oli silloin, vuosia, vuosia sitten kun hän pienenä heräsi kylmäävään tunteeseen ja näki äidin pakkaamassa laukkuaan edellisillan riidan jälkeen. Ja viimeksi silloin, viimeisenä iltana, jolloin Shinichi oli vielä kuulunut normaalina osana hänen arkielämäänsä. Ei syyllisyydentuntoisina puhelinsoittoina tai pikaisina salavierailuina jotka tuskin kestivät tuntia pidempään. Joka kerta hän oli menettänyt jotain. Joka kerta elämä oli muuttunut. Jotakuinkin lopullisesti.

Ylikomisario oli päässyt jo autolle, joka oli pysäköity kauemmaksi tien reunaan, normaaleiden poliisiautojen taakse. Ranin ympärillä huudeltiin ohjeita, soitettiin puhelimiin ja tähyiltiin pelokkaasti punaisen tornin yläkerroksia. Joukko rohkeampia ihmisiä oli alkanut organisoimaan tajuttomien poliisien siirtoa turvaan. _Mutta tekisikö se sen taas?_ Ran yritti lähestyä tunnetta objektiivisesti. Hän vain kuvitteli, hän oli jostain syystä järkyttynyt ja siksi reagoi näin. _Hän vain…_ Mutta Ran Mori oli pohjimmiltaan hyvin tunteellinen ihminen. Ja hänelle oli luonnollista reagoida tiedostamattaan muutoksiin ihmisissä. Skeptisempi mieli – sellainen, mikä Shinichillä esimerkiksi oli – oli tottunut torjumaan sitä, luottamaan enemmän näkyvään ja pysyvään häilyvän tunnemaailman sijasta. Ja juuri se tunteellinen puoli sai tytön toimimaan, juoksemaan nopein, hätäisin askelin ne muutaman kymmenen metrin tummalle autolle, joka vilkutteli kokeilevasti ajovalojaan hämärää yötä vasten. Vain sen takia. Vain jotta hän ei jälleen menettäisi jotakuta hänelle niin rakasta.

Se oli asia, jota Irish suunnitelmaltaan vähiten odotti. Hän oli tottunut toimimaan improvisaation pohjalta ja venyttämään valmiita suunnitelmia niiden mahdollisuuksien rajoissa. Se oli hänelle elintärkeää. Vaikka Organisaation projektit olivat yleensä hyvin suunniteltuja lukuisine toimintavaihtoehtoineen, ongelmiin tuli aina varautua. Sitä – ja monia muita asioita – hänelle oli koulutuksen alkuvaiheessa painotettu. Hän oli miettinyt kaiken oikein, hän oli rajannut häiriötekijät ja tehnyt tilannekatsausta laskeutuessaan rappusia. Ja sitten kaikki oli romahtanut ja hänen piti aloittaa alusta. Huomattavasti huonommilla korteilla. Jos hän olisi tiennyt todellista syytä ongelmalleen, hän tuskin olisi voinut olla paljoa ärtyneempi. Mutta ovelinkin suunnitelma voi kaatua pieneen asiaan. Tässä tapauksessa erääseen liian juoruilunhaluiseen lukiolaiseen.

Ovelan suunnitelman voi onneksi koota uudelleen. Irish oli jo ehtinyt rentoutua, huokaista helpotuksesta ja lähettää ivalliset terveiset tornin juuren pelokkaalle ihmisjoukkiolle. Vaikka hän olikin hätkähtänyt nähdessään Nukkuvan Kogoron tyttären tutkimassa tyrmättyjä poliiseja. _Miksi tytön piti olla siellä?_ Ehkä se oli kohtalo. Epäonnistunut sellainen. Irish vilkaisi olkansa yli takapenkillä nukkuvaa poikaa ja muutti jälleen suunnitelmiaan. Tehtävä oli suoritettu, hän voisi vaikka käydä kotonaan – ensimäistä kertaa pariin päivään. Päämajaan hänellä ei ollut kiirettä. Ei enää. Jostain syystä. _Ehtii sitä myöhemminkin._ Ei hän sääliä tuntenut, harva järjestöön liittynyt tunsi. Ja ne harvat joko lakkasivat tuntemasta tai olemasta. Mutta häntä _kiinnosti_ kovasti, se hänen täytyi myöntää. Häntä kiinnosti ihminen, joka näin salassa oli onnistunut kokoamaan Organisaatiosta tietoa enemmän kuin siitä oli ikinä vuotanut sen yli 50-vuotisen historiansa aikana. _Shinichi Kudo._ Mielenkiintoinen henkilö. Henkilökohtainen kosto voisi hyvin odottaa vaikka päivän. Irish tiesi, että päämajaan saavuttuaan hän tuskin enää näkisi poikaa, saati voisi puhua tämän kanssa. Epätoivotut yksilöt teloitettiin välittömästi. Tai raahattiin alas pimeyteen, jonne ohuimmallakaan valonsäteellä ei ollut asiaa.

Irishin käynnistäessä autoa hän kuuli takaoven käyvän. _Mitä ihmettä? Näyttelikö se kakara vain?_ Ei, Conan nukkui niin kuin äskenkin. Tietysti. Ihminen on yllättävän hauras jopa tappaminen onnistuu helposti paljain käsin. Ja Irish osasi nämä hommat, poika ei heräisi aikoihin. Mutta se, mitä mies näki takapenkillään, hermostutti häntä. Tummahiuksinen lukiolaistyttö istahti penkille Conanin viereen ja sulki oven. _Morin tytär. Miksi hän änkee mukaan?_ Irish ei pitänyt tästä. Hän katsoi tunkeilijaa ärtyneenä.

"Minähän sanoin, että teidän tulee odottaa täällä."

Ran ei vastannut heti. Hän oli hieman hengästynyt äkkinäisestä pikajuoksustaan ja tunsi itsensä yhtä aikaa äärimmäisen typeräksi ja kamalan päättäväiseksi. Tyttö katsoi vieressään makaavaa poikaa.

"Minä tulen mukaan."

_Hienoa._ Irish päätti alistua. Loppujen lopuksi etsivän tytär oli lukion karatemestari ja turha häslinki vain vaikeuttaisi hänen sulavaa pakoaan. _Näytellään sitten vielä vähän aikaa. Ajetaan jonnekin rauhalliseen paikkaan. On yö, ihmisiä ei ole paljoa liikenteessä. Joku kaunis, varjoisa paikka. Eikä hän häiritse minua enää. Koskaan._

"Hyvä on, tulkaa sitten." Ylikomisario Matsumoton naamion alle kätkeytynyt mies murahti olkansa yli. Ran veti turvavyön paikalleen. Musta auto liikahti, lähti kiitämään pitkin katulamppujen tahrimaa pimeyttä. Torin juurella tungeksiva ihmisjoukko ei huomannut sitä. He tähyilivät yhä huolestuneina ikkunoita, ovia, mahdollisia pakoteitä piileskelevälle murhaajalle. Murhaajalle, joka makasi tajuttomana näköalakahvilan lattialla. Murhaajalle, jonka vaikuttimina olivat toimineet sisarrakkaus ja katkeruus. Katkeruus, joka oli tehnyt tyhjäksi Nanan vuosia sitten suorittaman viimeisen hyvän teon. Ja jonka vaikutukset ulottuivat laajemmalle kuin hän olisi ikinä osannut odottaa. Tai pelätä.

"_Eikö sairaala ole toisessa suunnassa?"_

"_Nopeampi reitti."_

Keskustelunpätkiä tunkeutui tajuntaan. Niukkasanainen, kova ääni ja toinen, heleä ja epäluuloinen. Conan tunsi hiljalleen heräävänsä. Auto keinahteli kaarteissa ja vastaantulevien valot loivat liukuvia varjoja sisätiloihin. Kuului sorahtelua kun vaihteita väännettiin ja renkaiden ujellusta kylmää asfalttia pitkin. Kävelykaduilla kulki vielä väkeä, juhlimaan meneviä ihmisryppäitä, nuoria hengailijoita pussiensa kanssa, töistä kotiin kiiruhtavia perheellisiä. Ilta oli vasta nuori, kellojen viisarit osoittivat tuskin puolta yhtäätoista. _Heillä on aikaa._ Mutta miten hän oli jo valveilla? Conan mietti hetken, pitäisikö hänellä liikahtaa, mutta torjui ajatuksen. Hän oli saanut yllättävän edun. Ja hän ei tuhlaisi sitä heti. Salapoliisi on aina salapoliisi, oli vaara mikä hyvänsä. Se oli kuin sairaus. Ran oli aina kiusoitellut häntä siitä, väittänyt hänen saaneen tartunnan salapoliisiromaaneista, joita Kudojen koti kirjaimellisesti tulvi.

Yllätysetu on tehokas, muttei suinkaan niin helppo kuin voisi luulla. Mitä tahansa hän tekisikin, hän tarvitsisi ensin suunnitelman. _Selvä, minulla on edelleen vain kenkäni._ Conan heilutti varpaitaan. Kyllä, kengät olivat mukana. Hän saisi helposti kytkettyä ne päälle. _Tai sitten voisin vain vapauttaa pallon ja antaa sen täyttyä auton etuosassa._ Ei, se oli huono idea, hän ei saisi vauhtia pysähtymään. Ja autossa näytti olevan kolmaskin henkilö.

"Tiedätkö", epäluuloinen ääni hänen vieressään sanoi, "Minä luulen, ettemme ole matkalla yhteenkään sairaalaan."

_Mitä?_ Irish piti katseensa tiessä ja Ran Irishissä. Kumpikaan ei huomannut pojan säpsähdystä ja kauhusta laajenneita silmiä tämän tunnistaessa viimein vieraan äänen. _Ran? Mitä sinä teet täällä?_ Ranin piti olla kotona. Hänen _piti_ olla kotona, hymyilemässä iloisena niin kuin aina ja odottamassa muita syömään. Ei täällä, samassa autossa yhden vaarallisimman rikollisjärjestön jäsenen kanssa. Conan sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne taas, kurkisti puoliksi suljettujen luomien takaa. Ei muutosta. Se ei ollut unta. Ran istui hänen vieressään ja tuijotti eteenpäin, jännittyneisyyttä huokuva ilme kasvoillaan. Milloin hän oli nähnyt viimeksi sitä painajaista? Viime yönä? Ja vaikkei Shinichi ollut ikinä uskonutkaan enteisiin tai vastaavaan hän ei voinut olla näkemättä tiettyä yhtäläisyyttä viimeöisen unen ja tämäniltaisen todellisuuden kanssa.

"Mistä niin päättelette?" Ylikomisarion oudon kylmä ääni kuului ratin takaa.

_Älä mieti sitä unta nyt._ Conan ei pitänyt keskustelun saamasta käänteestä. Jos Ran vain ymmärtäisi näytellä… mutta miten hän olisi tajunnut? Nuorella naisella ei ollut mitään aavistusta vastuksen luonteesta. _Jos odotan, että auto pysähtyy, voi olla jo myöhäistä. En tiedä minne hän on ajamassa. Mutta Irishin tyrmääminen on liian riskialtista. En tiedä missä tarkalleen ajamme ja Ran on mukana._

"Lähtisikö ylikomisario oikeasti kesken kaiken kriisialueelta viemään lasta sairaalaan?" Ran vastasi miehen kysymykseen. "Tuskin. Eikä tätä reittiä pääse sairaalaan. Mitä te siis teette?"

Ylikomisario hymyili tytölle peräpeilin kautta. Ran veti henkeä.

"Kuka te olette?"

Ennen kuin Irish ehti vastata ja Conan päättää potkaisisiko miehen tajuttomaksi pallollaan vai pakottaisiko tämän pysähtymään kuristusotteella, kännykkä soi. _Oletussoittoääni, mieshän on tylsä._ Irish penkoi hetken taskujaan ja vastasi puheluun. Ran odotti. Conan kuunteli. Mies ratin takana puhui hiljaa ja lyhyillä virkkeillä.

"_Kyllä, sain... Ei, ei mitään… Huomenna."_ Hän piti taukoa, kuunteli kaiuttimista tulevaa ääntä. Ran näki peilistä, miten ylikomisarion silmät välähtivät hetken aikaa tyytyväisyyttä ja lapsellista odotusta.

"_Niinhän sitä voisi luulla."_ Mies aikoi selvästi vielä jatkaa, mutta linja katkaistiin. Hän laittoi kännykän takaisin taskuunsa ja keskittyi tiehen.

"En näe mitään syytä kertoa sitä teille." Hän vastasi tytön kysymykseen.

"Mutta miksi?" Ran avasi hiljaa pojan turvavyön ja kurottui ottamaan tätä syliinsä. Conan yritti näytellä tajutonta, mutta häntä pelotti. _Ei kai Ran yritä mitään epätoivoista? Kuten hypätä autosta tässä vauhdissa?_ Hän tiesi, että tyttö voisi tehdä sen. Voisi hyvinkin, jos mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ollut näkyvillä. Ran pystyi kyllä hyppäämään toisesta kerroksesta jaloilleen tai murskaamaan autonikkunoita ja asuntojen ovia silmääkään räpäyttämättä, mutta liikkuva auto on aina liikkuva auto. Jo pienestäkin nopeudesta hyppääminen on vaarallisempaa kuin luulisi ruumiin jatkaessa automaattisesti samaa liikesuuntaa poistumisen jälkeen. Vaikutus on samanlainen kuin hätäjarrutuksessa, pahempi vain, sillä poistujalle ei ole varattuna turvavyötä tai pehmeää penkkiä, jotka helpottavat ja pysäyttävät tärähdyksen. Vain kova, satuttava asfaltti ja satunnaiset tienpenkkojen kivikot joihin rikkoo raajansa. Hetken Conan mietti, paljastaisiko tilansa. Kaksin olisi helpompi tehdä suunnitelma…

"Miksi teette tämän?"

"Et koske poikaan." Irishin kylmä ääni kantautui ympäri pienen auton sisätiloja. Hän ei viitsinyt enää muunnella ääntään ylikomisarion vastaavaksi. "Et jos haluat elää." Ran jähmettyi kesken liikkeen huomatessaan katuvaloissa kiiltelevän aseenpiipun ja miehen teräksensiniset silmät peruutuspeilissä.

"En ole aivan yhtä hyvä ampuja kuin jotkut, mutta tarpeeksi hyvä tähtäämään peilikuvan avulla." Mies jatkoi, ojentaen aseensuun kohti takapenkkiläisiä. "Minulla ei taida olla liiemmin onnea tänään. Taas menee hankalaksi."

"Minä siis arvasin oikein? Te olette se murhaaja. Tyrmäsitte oikean ylikomisarion tornissa ja naamioiduitte häneksi pakomatkaa varten." Ran tuijotti vihaisesti miestä ja toivoi, että olisi ymmärtänyt tilanteen jo tornilla. Mutta hänen yllätyksekseen mies nauroi.

"Puoliksi oikein, neiti Mori, puoliksi oikein." Ja hän kaarsi autoaan, kuljetti sitä liikenteen halki kohti tienviertä. "Me pysähdymme nyt hetkeksi. Minun on hankala keskittyä ajamiseen ja teihin yhtä aikaa."

Kuu oli noussut taivaalle ja onnistunut löytämään repaleisen aukon muuten täydellisessä valosaastepilvessä, kun auto pysähtyi nytkähtäen moottoritien sivuun. Kello lähestyi yhtäätoista, mutta pääteiden liikenne oli vilkasta kellon ympäri. Auringon aikaan, päivällä, ne täyttyivät työmatkalaisista, huviajajista, matkaajista ja takseista. Illalla ja yöllä, kuunvalon aikaan teitä pitkin kulki suurempia, raskaampia kalustoja: rekkoja ja huoltoautoja, jotka eivät halunneet häiritä päivän väkeä. Suurien kuljetusautojen välissä puikkelehti pienempiä, myöhään kulkevia matkalaisia, unettomia kaupunkilaisia ja monia muita. Ihmisiä, jotka nauttivat pimeydestä ja hämärästä. Yön kiihdyttävästä tunnusta ympärillään.

Conankin oli kiihtynyt, mutta eri syistä. Hän odotti, että auto olisi täysin pysähtynyt. Sitten kaikki olisi helppoa, kaikki olisi taas hyvin, normaalisti, niin kuin pitääkin. Tai niin hän toivoi. Hänen oli saatava kengät kuntoon, pallo esiin ja päästävä ulos autosta juuri sillä hetkellä kuin Irishkin. Ja toisin kuin Irishsen, hänen aseensa tarvitsi tilaa, vähintään metrin potkun liiketilalle ja pallon nousulle tarvittavalle korkeudelle. Ja hänen piti onnistua nyt, oli pakko. Mutta hän ei ollut ikinä epäonnistunut. _En ikinä._

Kun auto pysähtyi, poika toimi. Hän skannasi alueen nopeasti ja huomasi sen liian pieneksi. Jos hän ei olisi silloin Tokio Towerissa ampunut ainokaista nukutusnuoltaan, tila ei olisi ongelma. _Hitto, jos olisin osunut sillä silloin oikeaan henkilöön en olisi tässä nyt._ Irish irrotti vyötään, silmät tiukasti Ranin peilikuvassa. Ran seurasi miestä katseellaan ja suunnitteli myös pakoa. Tai ainakin toivoi sitä. Hän olisi hyvinkin voinut päästä pakoon jos olisi yksinään, mutta nukkuvan lapsen kanssa hän ei mitenkään ehtisi. Ja Ran oli tarpeeksi älykäs ymmärtääkseen sen. Hätiköinti toimii harvoin. Äkkiä hän tunsi tiukan puristuksen kädessään ja näki liikenteenpuoleisen oven lennähtävän voimalla auki. Irish ei ollut uskoa silmiään nähdessään kaiken järjen mukaan tajuttoman pojan syöksyvän autosta yhdessä tytön kanssa ja katoavan ensimmäisen ohikulkeneen auton taakse. Hän hämääntyi, sekunniksi. Ja sitten hän kokosi itsensä.

_Selvä._ Moottoritielle juokseminen ei kuulunut Shinichin etsiväuran parhaimpiin suunnitelmiin. Mutta ei sitä huonoimmaksikaan voinut sanoa. Vuodentakaisesta huvipuistoillasta oli paha panna paremmaksi. Paitsi että nyt hän oli onnistunut sotkemaan Raninkin mukaan. _Ehkä tämä oli sittenkin huono idea_, hän ajatteli nähdessään taas uuden rekan syöksyvän kohti kellertävästä hämärästä. Valo on outo asia. Tiellä kulkiessaan, erityisesti hämärällä unohtaa helposti sen tosiasian, että vaikka itse näkeekin hyvin toisia, muut eivät välttämättä näe samoin. Keltaisten katulamppujen ja autojen valokeilojen valossa kylpevän öisen tien luulisi olevan vaaraton. Mutta valo synnyttää varjoja, ristivarjoja ja pimeyttä. Ja siihen on helppo hukkua. Ran, vielä hiukan ihmetellen vierellään juoksevaa poikaa, ja Conan, odottaen takaa-ajajan saapumista minä hetkenä hyvänsä, pakottivat toisensa pysymään liikkeessä, tarkkailemaan kaikkialla liikkuvia valoja ja ympäriltä kuuluvia jarrutusten ääniä, syöksymään eteenpäin kun oli sen aika ja pysähtymään kun oli ihan pakko.

Ja kuin ihmeen kaupalla se onnistui. Ran saavutti ensimmäisenä vastakkaisen penkan ja molemmat tunsivat itsensä kovin väsyneiksi hengähtäessään hiljaisella ruohikolla. Liikenteen pauhina kaikui korvissa ja varjot kietoivat tien reunat syleilyynsä kuin perintänä valolle menetetystä tiestä.

"Emme voi jäädä tähän." Conan yritti erottaa yksityiskohtia taakse jääneeltä moottoritieltä. Etsiä liikkuvaa varjoa tai oudosti kulkevia autoryppäitä. "Jos tie ei estänyt meitä ei se estä häntäkään."

"Conan?" Poika kääntyi ja näki tytön kasvot yläpuolellaan. Niin monet kysymykset vuorottelivat lausumattomina ilmassa, näkyivät häivähdyksinä sinisten silmien takana ja Conan tiesi, että hänen oli vastattava niihin. Joskus, jossain. Mutta hän ei halunnut, ei pystynyt. Ei uskaltanut.

"Tule, lähdetään."

Poika nyökkäsi ja tarttui ojennettuun käteen. Heidän takaansa kuului jarrujen kirskumista, yksittäisiä huutoja jotka hukkuivat liikenteen meluun. Epämääräisiä ääniä, kuin joku olisi yrittänyt runnomalla kesyttää mahtavaa petoa. Ja he juoksivat taas, varjoissa ja niitä vasten. Piiloutuivat niihin ja toivoivat kuun menevän pilveen. Jotta pimeys peittäisi maan kokonaan, jotta yö voisi huolehtia lopusta. Mutta kuinka tapella varjoista varjoja vastaan?

Se oli pitkä juoksu. Maasto oli enimmän aikaa metsäistä, puiden halkomaa, epätasaista pintaa. Siihen tottui nopeasti, aivot turtuivat. Muutamia rakennuksia tuli vastaan ja he ylittivät pari tietä, huomattavasti aiempaa hiljaisempia, mutta matka ei silti saanut päämäärää. Rakennuksiin jäisi helposti loukkuun, ne olivat epäilyttäviä, pistivät silmään. Tietä pitkin oli helppo kulkea ja he kokeilivat sitä hetken, mutta se oli avoin tila, heidät näkisi paremmin. Conan ohjasi Ranin vastahakoisesti takaisin metsään. Heitä väsytti, juokseminen alkoi tuntua. Mutta liian pitkiä pysähdystaukoja ei uskaltanut pitää. Puut liikuttivat oksiaan hiljalleen merelle puhaltavan tuulen mukana. Ran näki kerran häivähdyksen takaa-ajajasta tien mutkassa. Ei, he eivät uskaltaneet edes hidastaa vauhtia. Aseeton mies olisi ollut helppo tyrmätä, mutta Irish ei ollut sellainen. Ja verrattuna miehen organisaatio-taustaan Conan ei edes aikonut antaa tytön yrittää mitään väijytystä. Pojalla oli vielä kengät ja pallovyö, mutta niitä käyttääkseen hänen pitäisi päästä näköetäisyydelle. Ja hänen pitäisi osua. Ja mitä enemmän Conan jossitteli ja mietti, sitä enemmän häntä alkoi pelottaa epäonnistuminen. Pimeällä oli hankalampaa tähdätä, maastoa ei nähnyt tarkasti. Ja epäonnistumisen jälkeen ei olisi paluuta. Niinpä Conan vain jatkoi matkaa. Jatkoi, jatkoi, jatkoi.

_Toimisto oli pimeänä, eikä hän viitsinyt sytyttää valoja. Se tuntui jotenkin typerältä. Taskulampun vuoksi. Ja hän kuuli ääniä, jotain, joka ei kuulunut sinne. Kylmä ilma tuntui täyttävän huoneen jossa ei ollut ketään…_ Paikka vaikutti tutulta, jollain tavalla. Se oli pieni puisto, kasvi-istutuksineen ja valkoisiksi maalattuine penkkeineen. Täydellinen paikka rakastavaisille kuiskuttaa toisilleen rakkaudentunnustuksia romanttisen kuun alla. Paikan ainoa lyhty näytti vetelevän viimeisiään. Irishtä ei näkynyt, mutta Conan tiesi hänen olevan tulossa. Organisaation jäsenet eivät olleet niitä ihmisiä, jotka jättävät asiat sikseen. Se voi ehkä näyttää siltä, hetkellisesti. He perääntyvät ja laativat suunnitelman, antavat uhrinsa tuudittautua valheelliseen turvallisuudentunteeseen. Ja iskevät sitten, tukkivat jokaisen pakotien, sammuttavat pienimmänkin toivon. Se oli heidän tapansa leikkiä. _Leikkiä?_ Paikka oli tuttu ja äkkiä Conan tajusi miksi. Hän oli ollut siellä viime viikolla professorin ja etsiväryhmäläisten kanssa. Silloin oli tosin ollut päivä ja aurinko paistanut täydeltä terältään. Oli kuuma, helteinen sää ja Ayumi halusi leikkiä piilosta. _Ja kun kymmenen oli laskettu ja kaikki muut löytyneet, Genta puuttui yhä._ Conan juoksi pimeydestä nousevan pensasaidan luokse. Se oli korkea, läpitunkematon ja tiivis, hyvin kasvatettu. Lehdet olivat täydessä pituudessaan ja toistivat syvänvihreitä sävyjä. Hän oli itse tutkinut aidan etsiessään toista poikaa. Ja silti Genta oli ollut siellä. Vasemmasta päädystä viidentoista askeleen päässä oli suurempi oksa. Sen takana olisi pieni, lehtien verhoama pieni kammio. Conan tiesi, että se oli siellä. He kaikki olivat kokeilleet sitä sen jälkeen kun Genta oli astunut suureellisesti esiin. Se oli ihmistekoa, luultavasti paikallisten pikkulasten, jotka pitivät salapiiloa kerhopaikkanaan. Nyt se saisi auttaa heitä.

Mitä Irish olikaan sanonut päivän onnekkuudesta? Jos kaikki olisi sujunut oikein hän olisi tällä hetkellä kotonaan, nauttisi olostaan ja hoidetusta tehtävästä. Mutta ei. Hän löysi itsensä ravaamasta öisessä metsässä kahta alaikäistä etsien niin kuin hänen henkensä riippuisi siitä. Ja käytännöllisesti katsoen se riippuikin. Hän ei kai koskaan ollut ollut hyvissä väleissä Ginin kanssa, mutta nyt ne olivat kiristyneet entisestään. Irish tiesi kapinoineensa, toimineensa ohjesääntöä vastaan. Ja siitä ei seuraisi mitään miellyttävää. Mutta silloin hänellä oli ollut suunnitelma, hänellä oli ollut syy. Irish-parka. Viha ja kostonhalu voi sokeuttaa älykkäämmänkin mielen. Hän oli kuvitellut, haaveillut että kaikki kävisi kuin sadussa. Että hänen rikkomuksensa ja omapäinen toimintansa olisi kuin pois pyyhkäistyjä hänen tuomansa tiedon rinnalla. Vaikka elämä ei ikinä kulje niin. Sadut eivät koskaan tule todeksi, onnelliset loput kuuluvat vaihtoehtoisten todellisuuksien marginaaliin. Ihmiset nyt ovat harvoin onnellisia. Asiat nyt harvoin kulkevat niin kuin toivoisi.

Hän pysähtyi vetämään henkeä pieneen puistikkoon, joka oli raivattu vuosia sitten. Metsä ympärillä kohosi rauhallisena, mutta sillä ei ollut samaa vaikutusta mieheen. Irish potkaisi turhautuneena penkkiä ja mietti. Pienempi autotie kulkisi täältä hieman pohjoiseen. Muita teitä ei ollut. Selvä. Hän tutkisi sen. Loppujen lopuksi tietä pitkin on paljon nopeampi ja helpompi kulkea. Ja nopeus oli tärkeää. Sekä saalistajalle, että saaliille. Joten hän jatkoi matkaansa vellovassa pimeydessä. Ohitti pienen leikkikentän ja pensasaidan. Ja sen sisällä kaksi hiljaisuuteen käpertynyttä ihmistä.

"Hän, hän taisi mennä pois." Poika raotti varovasti pientä kurkistusaukkoa ja yritti tähyillä ulos pimeyteen. Vain punertavan lyhdyn himmeä valo tanssahteli nurmikolla sen vuoroin voimistuessa, vuoroin himmetessä. Mitään ääniä ei ollut kuulunut vähään aikaan, mutta se ei voinut ikinä toimia takuina mistään.

Lasten tekemä kolo oli pieni, mutta hyvin piilossa muuten niin tiheän pensasaidan kätköissä. Korkeimmillaan se oli suunnilleen Conanin korkuinen, joten Ran pystyi istumaan kohtalaisen mukavasti. _Lapset eivät ole varmaan olleet kovin vanhoja._

"Conan, mitä tämä on?" Tyttö kuiskasi pimeydestä hänen vieressään. "Miksi hän jahtaa sinua?"

"Se.. En tahtoisi puhua siitä." Se oli totta, hän ei halunnut. Ei tällä tavalla, ei täällä. Conan yritti pitää kiinni siitä viimeisestä narusta, joka vielä piti hänen huteraa maailmaansa pystyssä. Ohjesäännöstä, jota hän oli iskostanut päähänsä jatkuvasti. _Älä kerro hänelle, älä saata häntä vaaraan._ Ja hän yritti keksiä jotain, joka antaisi edes jonkinlaista selitystä.

"Conan! Sinun täytyy." Rania alkoi pelottaa. Hän oli toivonut, ettei Conan tietäisi, se tuntui niin paljon järkevämmältä.

Mutta Ran _oli_ jo vaarassa. Kai hän sisimmässään oli tiennyt sen koko ajan. Tiesi tai ei, sillä ei ollut ikinä ollut mitään merkitystä. Ja nyt hän oli paljastunut. Irish tiesi ja vaikka Conan toivoi, että mies pitäisi salaisuutta vielä hetken, mitään ei voinut sulkea pois. Hän saattoi olla tälläkin hetkellä soittamassa. Aamuun mennessä kaikki tietäisivät. Kaikki, joiden ei pitäisi tietää. Ja häntä väsytti. "Se johtuu siitä tapauksesta, jota Shinichi on tutkinut koko ajan." Conan sanoi hiljaa. Hänellä ei ollut selvää ideaa siitä, kuinka paljon hän kertoisi. Mutta _jotain_ piti kertoa, hän tiesi sen. Organisaation vaarallisuuteen ja laajuuteen ei voinut muuten varautua. "Se vaikea tapaus josta hän aina puhuu, tiedäthän?"

Ran nyökkäsi hiljaa, poika jatkoi.

"Tuo mies kuuluu salaiseen rikollisjärjestöön. Salaiseen siksi, että kaikki heidän kanssaan tekemissä olleet vain häviävät. Samoin kuin kaikki tiedot heidän olemassaolostaan. Siksi Shinichi muutti pois, eikä ole pitänyt liikaa yhteyttä tai halunnut paljastaa mitään. Hän ei halunnut että te joutuisitte vaaraan."

Ran oli, tavallaan, osannut odottaa sitä, mutta oli kieltäytynyt hyväksymästä. Miten monta kertaa hän oli tivannut puhelimessa syytä, kysynyt kotiinpaluusta, huolestunut mahdollisesta vaarasta. Ja saanut vastaukseksi aina sitä samaa: _On kiire, vaikea tapaus. Tulen joskus, ei hätää._ Ja niin eteenpäin ja niin eteenpäin. Ei hän halunnut nytkään uskoa, se oli liian vaikeaa, liian pelottavaa. Ilman heidän perässään ollutta miestä Ran olisi vain nauranut ja pörröttänyt pojan päätä. Käskenyt keksimään parempia valheita ensi kerralle. Jotta voisi vakuuttaa itselleen kaiken olevan hyvin, edes vähän aikaa.

"Mutta entä sinä?" Tyttö katsoi poikaan, vaikka erotti tuskin ääriviivat. Kuu oli hävinnyt jälleen pilvien sekaan ja varjot sulautuivat ympäröivään maisemaan. "Miten sinä tiedät?"

"Hän kertoi. Minun piti toimia linkkinä täällä, varmistaa, että kaikki on hyvin ja mikään ei uhkaa teitä."

"Hän kertoi." Conan valehteli. Siihen hän oli tottunut. "Minun piti toimia linkkinä täällä, varmistaa, että kaikki on hyvin ja mikään ei uhkaa teitä."

"Sinun? Mutta sinähän olet seitsemän!"

"Nyt ei ole sen aika. Minä paljastuin, enkä voi jäädä tänne. Tekään ette voi." _Kuinka monen elämä kääntyisi nurin?_ Haibara oli ollut oikeassa. Hän tosiaan teki tyhmyyksiä vasta-ainetta saatuaan. Jos hän ei olisi esiintynyt silloin koulujuhlissa, jos hän olisi ollut varovaisempi… "Tie on kai nyt selvä, pääset menemään turvallisesti. Etsi tie. Ja ilmoita Agasalle ja Hattorille. He tietävät. Varoittakaa kaikkia, jotka ovat olleet yhteydessä Shinichiin tai minuun. Neiti Jodie voisi auttaa, FBI taistelee samaa järjestöä vast - -"

"Mi..? Mutta minne sinä menet?"

Poika yritti näyttää vakuuttavalta, hymyillä sitä samaa hymyä kuin aina ennenkin. "Käyn vain varmistamassa yhden jutun." Irish ei voinut olla vielä kovin kaukana. Etsijä joutuu aina etenemään pakenija hitaammin. Tutkimaan merkkejä ja etsimään vihjeitä karanneista. Jos Conanilla olisi onnea, hän voisi yllättää miehen ja hoidella tämän ennen kuin mitään ehtisi tapahtua. _Jos hän ei ole ehtinyt soittaa._

"Conan, ei! Se mies voi olla vielä siellä."

"Ei hän ole. Ei mitään hätää." Sanoissa oli sellaista varmuutta, että Ran tunsi kiusausta uskoa niihin, luottaa siihen, että poika tiesi mitä teki. Niin kuin oli tehnyt tähänkin asti.

"Mutta… tulethan sitten takaisin? Tuleeko Shinichi?" Tyttö kuiskasi. Ja poika pystyi melkein näkemään kaipauksen ja toivon hänen silmissään. Ne olivat siellä. Olivat aina olleet. Nytkin, pelon ja vahvuuden ja suuttumuksen takana.

"… En. On parempi etten tule. Minä soitin Shinichille, hän tulee hakemaan minut."

"Mistä?"

"En voi kertoa. Ihan totta, mitä vähemmän tiedät, sen parempi." Ja Conan tarkoitti sitä, mitä sanoi. Hän _ehkä_ palaisi, ehkä ei. Hän ei halunnut Ranin kantavan huolta _Conanista_ niin kuin hän kantoi _Shinichistä_. Yhdessäkin on aina liikaa. "Tapaaminen olisi liian vaarallista, sinun pitää varoittaa muita ennen kuin.."

"Miten niin?" Ran katsoi alas poikaan raivosta ja ihmetyksestä täristen. Häntä itketti, osin sen vuoksi mitä ympärillä tapahtui, osin sen vuoksi, ettei kukaan ollut luottanut häneen. _Shinichikään._ Lähettää nyt lapsi vartijaksi. Niin kuin hän ei olisi voinut hoitaa asiaa. "Miten tietämättömyys on muka parempi? Miten!"

Ja Conanista tuntui, ettei hän kestäisi enää.

"Jos, jos olisin tiennyt tämän, olisin voinut varautua." Ran jatkoi. "Olisimme voineet suunnitella yhdessä.."

"Olisit elänyt pelossa joka päivä! Olisiko se ollut parempi?" Poika keskeytti hänet. "On totta, että te olitte vaarassa jo nyt. Pelkästään tuntemalla minut, ottamalla minut kotiinne. Mutta.. se auttoi oikeasti. Tietämättömyys. Te käyttäydyitte luontevasti, teitä ei ollut syytä epäillä." Hän katsoi Rania silmiin. "Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta kun näin tapahtuu. Tämä on vain ensimmäinen kerta kun joku ulkopuolinen joutuu mukaan."

"Ulkopuolinen, sekö minä olen?" Ran pyyhki huomaamatta silmänsä varjoihin. "Miksette voineet vain kertoa?"

"En voinut, usko minua." Conan painoi päänsä alas. "Enkä voi nytkään, tahtoisin mutta… Se.. se tekisi sinut vain entistä surullisemmaksi. Ja Shinichi suuttuisi minulle kun itketän sinua." Miten hän vihasikaan itseään, vihasi valheita joita joutui kertomaan, yksinäisyyttä, jonka oli aiheuttanut. "Mutta minä kerron sitten joskus. Iloisempana aikana."

Askeleita. Raivostuneet, maatapolkevat äänet kantautuivat piiloon. _Tuleeko hän takaisin?_ Ikävä kyllä. Irish oli menettänyt jäljen. Tallautunut kasvillisuus, repaleinen sammal kiven päällä, hiekkaisella paikalla näkyvät painaumat. Kaikki jättävät jälkiä, varsinkin juostessaan summamutikassa pimeän metsän halki. Niitä ei ollut välttämättä helppo löytää öiseen aikaan, mutta taskulampun ja koulutuksen avulla enemmän kuin mahdollista. Irish olikin nähnyt muutamia viitteitä pakolaisten matkasta oman kulkunsa aikana. Mutta puiston jälkeen oli tyhjää. Ja kun hän mietti tarkemmin, hän saattoi arvata miksi. _Piilopaikkoja._ Metsät olivat täynnä niitä. Ihmiset, varsinkin kaupunkilaiset hakeutuivat vaistomaisesti rakennettuun ympäristöön, sitä pidetään turvallisempana, kotoisampana. Lämmin valo yksinäisessä lyhdyssä viestittää samaa. Irish oli psykologiansa lukenut. Ja sitä paitsi – mies katsoi kelloaan – hänen pikku karkulaisensa eivät kohta jaksaisi mennä kauemmaksi. Ympäriinsä ravaaminen alkoi käydä hänenkin voimilleen. Mikä sen parempi paikka kuin puisto? Kotoisa, monipuolinen, ei liian ilmeinen.

Normaalisti Irish olisi nauttinut tästä. Hän oli huomannut että piti pitkitetyistä ajojahdeista ja häntä kiinnosti nähdä uhrien viimeiset, epätoivoiset yritykset. Gin oli tietysti eri maata. Hän luotti enemmän nopeaan, tehokkaaseen lopputulokseen. Mutta nyt, melkein tunnin tuloksettoman etsinnän jälkeen Irishestä tuntui, että hän oli kypsä. Stressi oli kasvanut jatkuvasti ja kun puhelin oli taas vähän aikaa sitten soinut, hän oli sulkenut koko laitteen. Hän ei vain jaksanut enää. _Tehdään sitten nopeampaa reittiä._ Ja hän alkoi ampua. Lyhty räsähti rikki ja kadotti valonsa, yöpuulle asettuneet linnut nousivat parvena pauketta pakoon. Mies hymyili mielipuolisesti. Tämä kyllä ajaisi heidät näkösälle.

Conan oli päätellyt suunnilleen samaa. Hän ei halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä, että luoti osuisi piilopaikkaan, mutta pakenemisen kuulisi. Tai jopa näkisi. _Jos vain saan Ranin turvaan, se riittää._ Siinä se oli, hän keksi sen. Poika liikahti pimeydessä päästäkseen paremmin käsiksi taskujensa sisältöön.

"Mitä teet?" Ran kysyi seuratessaan pojan valmisteluja. "Conan?" Tyttö henkäisi nähdessään mitä hän teki, nähdessään ohuen verivanan kiemurtelemassa ulos pimeydestä ja tahrimassa paljasta ihoa. Conan painoi käsivarttaan isompaa tyttöä vasten, tuhri miehustaa veriseksi suunnilleen sydämen kohdalta. Ran yritti estellä.

"Älä." Poika pysäytti hänet. "Tuolla miehellä ei ole mitään motiivia pitää sinua hengissä. Hän luultavasti ajoi tännepäin varta vasten hankkiutumaan sinusta eroon. Joten ole paikallasi."

Luodin ujellus kuului lähempää. Oksa rasahti poikki jossain heidän yläpuolellaan. Irish näytti edelleen ampuvan summamutikassa pimeyteen. Luottaen tuuriinsa ja aseeseensa. Raivo ja epätoivo olivat saaneet hänet unohtamaan todellisuuden, sen, että kuollutta lasta oli paha esitellä kutistuneena lukiolaisetsivänä.

_Hän etsi äänien lähdettä ja kurkisti käytävään. Se oli tyhjä ja hiljainen ja häntä pelotti vaikkei hän tiennyt miksi. Hän sulki oven ja kääntyi vain kohdatakseen Ginin kylmän hymyn. Ja hän toivoi, toivoi, toivoi, että kaikki olisi vain painajaista ja unta josta heräisi auringonpaisteiseen aamuun._ Conan ravisti päätään, yritti unohtaa viime yön unensa. Hän ei halunnut muistaa miten se jatkuisi, ei manata vielä pahempaa todellisuutta esiin.

"Tämä toimii kyllä. Hän ampuu huolimattomasti eikä muista paikkoja. Ja näin pimeällä tämä jälki käy aidosta." Hän kuiskasi Ranille lopettaessaan verenlevitystä ja sitoessaan haavaansa pikaisesti nenäliinallaan. "Joten ole hiljaa ja näyttele kuollutta. Vaikka mitä tapahtuisi! Jos me molemmat jäämme kiinni, mitään ei ole enää tehtävissä. Kaikki muutkin kuolevat. Ymmärrätkö?"

Ran nyökkäsi hiljaa, epävarmana.

"Hyvä. Muista mennä suoraan professorin luokse. Minä lähden nyt." Conan liikahti pensaikon reunaa kohti ja vilkaisi oksien lomasta. Jos hän juoksisi miehen ohi, tämä luultavasti lähtisi perään. Ajatukset pysähtyivät kun hän tunsi käden tarttuvan omaansa.

"Ei, älä." Ran sopersi ja veti hänet lähelleen. Conan yritti vastustella, muttei jaksanut. Tuntiessaan käsivarret ympärillään hän vastasi kömpelöllä halauksella. _Miksi tämän piti mennä näin?_ Ja hän ei halunnut lähteä vaikka tiesi että oli aika ja oli pakko. Ulkona, oksien takana oli vain pimeys ja varjot.

"On pakko olla joku keino."

_Kunpa olisikin._

Mutta uni tunkeutui todellisuuteen eikä suostunut häviämään. _Hän oli jumissa, potki, rimpuili, upotti hampaansa Ginin viileään kämmeneen. Ovi avautui hitaasti, kuulostellen kohti odottavaa aseensuuta. Hän ei tiennyt sulkeako silmät vai pitää ne auki._ Ja sormi koukistui liipaisimelle, laukaus kajahti viimeistä kertaa tihenevään yöhön. Tytön silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä ja kivusta kun luoti ujelsi heidän piilopaikkansa läpi. Poika huomasi kannattelevansa hänen velttoa ruumistaan.

"RAN?" Conan unohti hiljaisuuden, unohti piilottelun ja pensaikon takaa kuuluvat äänet. Hän näki rakastamansa ihmisen sulkevan silmänsä, vajoavan maahan ja vielä kauemmaksi. Veret sekoittuivat hitaasti toisiinsa, pisaroivat maahan.

"Ei! Ran!" Conan ravisti häntä. "Ran, h-herää, ole kiltti."

Ja hän melkein itki.

Eikä sekavaan, järkyttyneeseen ja itsesyytöksiä kuplivaan mieleen mahtunut enää mitään järkevää. Hän halusi paeta, unohtaa, tuhota, kuolla, kostaa. Poika näki lähestyvää liikettä pimeydessä, askeleita ja itsetyytyväistä puhetta, jota hän ei rekisteröinyt.

"Ä-älä. Älä jätä minua tänne yksin."


	3. I was the mistake who happened

Luku 3. – Olen virhe joita tapahtuu

Miksi ihmiset pitävät aina keskiyötä niin merkityksellisenä? Sanotaan että keskiyöstä alkaa haamujen aika, yliluonnollisen aika, pelon aika. Keskiyö on aina rajana tutulle ja tuntemattomalle, kotoisalle ja vieraalle. Ja se on vain aika, sovittu hetki kahden eri vuorokauden välissä. Kuusikymmentä sekuntia. Yksi minuutti. Ei mitään muuta. Kellonratasten liikettä vanhan kaappikellon sisuksissa, valopisteitä digitaalisen kellon näytöllä. 00.00. Ehkä tyhjyydessä on jotain niin pelottavaa? Sinällään vuorokauden vaihtumisessa ei ole mitään vaaraa. Se on keksitty määre, niin kuin liki kaikki muukin ihmisten maailmassa. Jossain on määritelty valon aaltoliikkeen pohjalta, mikä on metri, jossain on määritelty auringon kulman perusteella leveyspiirien rajat. Kaikki on keksittyä ja määriteltyä, kaikki riippuu kiinni tyhjyydessä jonka takana ei ole mitään. _Keskiyö._ Jossain kauempana, rauhallisissa, uneliaissa kodeissa sadat kellot alkoivat laulaa uuden vuorokauden kunniaksi ja jäähyväisiksi vanhalle. Metsäisessä puistossa, viitisen kilometriä varsinaisen kaupunkialueen eteläpuolella eräs poika eli todeksi painajaistaan.

Irish kohosi uhkaavana pimeyttä vasten. Conania väsytti. Hän ei jaksanut keskittyä vaaraan, vaikka tiesi, että hänen pitäisi. Aivot eivät vain toimineet niin. Eivät tällä kertaa. Shinichi oli aina arvostanut kykyään tehdä nopeita tilanneratkaisuja ja sitä, että hän pystyi toimimaan muiden jo lamaantuessa. Tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa. Paitsi nyt. Irish näki vain pelästyneen, järkyttyneen pojan tytön ruumiin vierellä ja huomasi hetken ajan miettivänsä oliko hän ymmärtänyt tilanteen aivan väärin.

Ja sitten ne taas toimivat, aivot siis. Hän ei voinut lamaantua nyt, se oli mahdotonta. Conan näki Irishin kohottavan aseensa ja tiesi täsmälleen, mitä suurempi mies aikoi. Tottumuksen voimin hän sai itsensä liikkeelle, käänsi voimansäätöä oikeassa kengässään ja heti sen perään pallovyön nappulaa. Niin nopeasti ja vai vihkaa, ettei Irish ehtinyt huomata mitään. Mutta hänen sormensa kylläkin. Ase, joka tähtäsi pojan jalkaa hätkähti, käänsi piippuaan nähdessään nopean uhkan, yössä valkoisena sykkivän (WTF?) jalkapallon, jonka liikkeeseen oli latautunut edellisten tuntien raivo ja turhautuneisuus.

Laukaus.

Se tapahtui. Ihmiset liikkuvat refleksiensä mukaan. Vaiston ja kuudennen aistin ansiosta he ylipäänsä säilyvät hengissä. Irish painoi liipaisinta ennen kuin oli itsekään tajunnut asiaa ja kun tyhjenevä ilmapallo läsähti maahan hänen edessään, poika oli poissa. Oli vain penkki ja aita ja mies. Ja särkynyt lamppu, verinen tyttö ja ympärillä kohoava metsä. Liikenteen kaukainen humina ja punertava taivas puistikon pohjoispuolella.

_Missä hän voi olla?_

Conan juoksi. Hän ei ajatellut mitään, huomioi eteen tulevat esteet mekaanisesti, pakotti jalkansa liikkeeseen, vaikkei itsessään tuntenut mitään. Oli vain polttava ajatus, toive, pikemminkin kuin mahdollisuus, johon tiivistyi kaikki. Ympäristö, se oli yhdentekevää. Samoin väsymys ja sisäinen tuska. Niillä ei ollut nyt sijaa. Ei merkitystä. Pilvet kiisivät korkealla taivaalla, yöllisten tuulien mukana mereltä päin.

Kaupungit, varsinkaan suurkaupungit eivät nuku koskaan. Palveluita tarvitaan ja niitä halutaan, paikkoja vaihdetaan oman pään mukaan. Jotkut liikkeet ja kaupunginosat heräävät eloon vasta auringon laskettua. Päivän kaupunki poikkeaa niin paljon yöllisestä vastineestaan. Conan näki sen valojen kohoavan ympärillään. Ne vaihtoivat värejä, sykkivät, kietoutuivat valheellisen turvallisuuden tunteeseen. Ne ovat taivaan lahja pimeyttä pelkääville, ne tuovat valon keskiyön pimeyteen ja pitävät ihmisten halajaman ikuisen päivän ja valon mahdollisena. Mutta valosta syntyy aina varjoja. Ja mainosvalojen, kaupungin hehkun synnyttämät varjot voivat olla syvempiä kuin yö itse.

Kaupungit ovat vaarallisia paikkoja. Ne ovat täynnä normaalielämälle näkymättömiä tasoja, pimeitä, ahtaita katuja, tuulentuivertamia laajoja varastoalueita, kodittomien asuinsijoja, ikäviä, iloisia, surullisia paikkoja. Kukaan ei koskaan näe koko kaupunkia. Ja Conan tiesi sen. Olihan hän elänyt käytännöllisesti katsoen koko elämänsä Tokiossa. Ja hän tunsi sen, pienen osan ainakin. Hän tiesi kotikorttelinsa, tärkeimmät keskukset, hän tiesi päiväkaupunkinsa. Ja siinä oli hänen mahdollisuutensa. Kaupunkeihin voi kadota helposti. Eksyttää kannoilla olijat ihmismassaan, liikennevaloihin, kaupan hyllyjen väliin, mutkaisille pikkukaduille, risteysalueille, siltojen alle.

Poika löysi nopeasti kaupungin hämärät sokkelot ja kuljetti itseään syvemmälle sen reiteillä kunnes hän ei jaksanut enää. Väsyneenä hän rojahti laatikoiden, roskapönttöjen ja vanhojen sanomalehtien täplittämälle sivukujalle. Keuhkoissa poltti ja jalat olivat vetelät liiasta juoksemisesta ja maitohaposta. Conan kaivoi taskustaan professorin suunnitteleman korvakorukännykän. Hänen oikea kännykkänsä oli tippunut jonnekin. Tai hän oli tiputtanut sen jonnekin tarkoituksella. Oikeilla välineillä matkapuhelin olisi yhtä kuin GPS-paikannin. Hän oli varmaan heittänyt sen pois. Conan näppäili tutut numerot. Puhelin hälytti pitkään mainosten kirjomaan eetteriin. Tietysti, olihan yö. Rannekello näytti puoli kahta. Monien kilometrien päässä, hiljaisen kadun varrella puhelin soi tyhjässä hallissa. Agasa oli sikeäuninen ja Ai luultavasti kellarin työhuoneessa. Hän työskenteli aina liian myöhään.

"_Haloo?"_

"P-professori!" Poika hätkähti itsekin epätoivoa äänessään. Tunnelukko ja mekaanisuus, jonka turvin hän oli jatkanut, alkoi pettää. Hiroshi Agasa oli koko hänen ikänsä ollut _se_ turvallinen aikuinen, johon hän luotti ja jota hän arvosti eniten heti vanhempiensa jälkeen (siinä määrin, missä 17-vuotias teini voi itselleen myöntää). Joku, joka sanoo mihin mennään, joka korjaa asiat. Vaikka _tämä_ oli liian suuri korjattavaksi.

"Minä paljastuin. Organisaatio tietää." Puhelun toisessa päässä oli syvä hiljaisuus. Conan painoi kuuloketta korvaansa vasten kuin peläten sen putoavan.

"_...Shinichi?_"

"J-ja Ra-ran, minä…" Ei, hän ei pystynyt sanomaan sitä.

"_Shinichi, missä sinä olet?" _Professori kuulosti nyt hätääntyneeltä. Niin hän oli aina, kun sai kuulla uusimmasta yrityksestä. Hän tiesi kuviot ja tunsi riskit, ehkä selvemmin siksi, ettei hänen ollut pakko. Ja Shinichi oli aina naurahtanut, vähätellyt asiaa ja selittänyt, ettei mitään hätää ollut ja että hän tietää kyllä, mitä tekisi. Paitsi nyt.

"Paetkaa, heti. He tulevat seuraavaksi peräänne." Hän saattoi hätiköidä. Mutta hän oli sekaisin ja väsynyt eikä jaksanut välittää sellaisesta asiasta kuin omasta pärjäämisestään. Hän oli vain vaaraksi, virhe, joku joka silkkaa itsekkyyttään oli jatkanut eteenpäin, tuhonnut kaiken.

"H-hyvästi."

Hänen olisi pitänyt kuolla.

Se tulee joskus eteen. Ei jaksa enää. Loppu, poikki, miten vaan. Kuinka pitkään tätä oli jo jatkunut? Vuosi? Puolitoista?_"Olisit elänyt pelossa joka päivä! Olisiko se ollut parempi?"_ Pelko. Kai hän oli jo niin tottunut siihen, ettei huomannut sitä. Kai hän kuitenkin, jollain tasolla oli pitänyt tätä vain pelinä, etsiväleikkinä, jossa mikään ei voi lopulta mennä huonosti. Kai hän siksi oli ollut niin (uhka)rohkea, juossut suin päin eteenpäin etsimään vihjeitä, leikkinyt jatkuvasti tulella kartoittaessaan Organisaatiota.

Oli ollut hetkiä ja tapauksia, jolloin hän oli perääntynyt, oli tajunnut hetkellisesti asian vakavuuden. Juossut henki kurkussa kotiin tarkistamaan tilannetta kun soittoon ei ollut viidennelläkään kerralla vastattu. Pelko oli ollut aina, siitä lähtien kun hän oli törmännyt Giniin ja Vodkaan junassa. Niin, silloin se oli kai tapahtunut. Silloin hän oli ensi kertaa tajunnut vaaran jossa todella oli ja johon oli vetänyt kaikki muutkin. Yhden ihmisen takia he olivat valmiit räjäyttämään koko junan. Ihmisen, joka ei välttämättä edes tiennyt heistä paljoa, joka ei välttämättä edes puhuisi kellekään tai ymmärtäisi minkä kanssa oli ollut tekemisissä.

Ja silti hän oli ollut niin pahuksen varomaton. Ja varomattomuus johti tähän. Miksi Ranin piti tulla mukaan? Miksi hänen piti olla siellä? Hän olisi pärjännyt yksin, ihan varmasti olisi. Hän olisi voinut ottaa suurempia riskejä. Ja jos hän kaatuisi, hän tekisi sen yksin.

Ja nyt hän oli aivan yksin, niinkö? Siinä se tuli, järkytys. Conan oli aluksi hukkunut siihen, sitten kieltäytynyt uskomasta. Painanut kaiken taka-alalle, keskittynyt pakoon ja soittoon niin kuin mitään muuta ei olisi. Antanut järkytyksen ja epätoivon velloa vapaana ja kerätä tilaa kunnes ei ollut enää mitään minkä vuoksi jatkaa. Ja oli jälleen tyhjää, tyhjää, tyhjää. Poika veti itsensä kerälle, yritti alitajuisesti saada lohtua kehon tunnusta ja sen lämmöstä. Ja hän tiesi, että oli yksin. Ja oli siitä oikeastaan kiitollinen.

_Hänen oli täytynyt nukahtaa jossain välissä yötä. Hän oli yrittänyt pysyä valveilla ja ajatella, turruttaa itseään. Humina kaikui ympärillä, maa keinahteli kuin hän ei olisi nähnyt eteensä._

"_Sinuthan oli helppo löytää."_

_Hän tunnisti äänen ja sen painon. Nainen seisoi hänen edessään kääriytyneenä utuun._

"_Mi-mitä? Miten sinä olet täällä?" Hän ei olisi saanut nukahtaa! Vaikka, samapa tuo oli. Conan oli ponkaissut äkisti pystyyn, mutta pysähtyi sitten. Miksi hänen oikeastaan pitäisi paeta? Mitä väliä sillä oli?_

_Vermouth tarkkaili kynsiään. "Minulla on keinoni.."_

_Ja hän katsoi oudosti kaukaisuuteen. Humalaisen laulu kantautui kauempana öisellä kadulla. "Tänä yönä liekit nuolevat horisonttia." Kylmä, toteava ääni. Kuin kyyristyneellä kissalla ennen loikkaa._

"_Mitä tarkoitat?" Epäilys kutitti jalkapohjia kuin käärme. Se oli epämiellyttävää, outoa värinää. Kuin hän olisi unohtanut jotain, kuin hän olisi jättänyt jotain huomiotta. Vermouth katsahti häneen, ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa, siristi silmiä kuin vasten aurinkoa. Kuin hän tietäisi jotain vaikkei koskaan kertoisikaan._

"_Eikö sinun pitäisi jo tietää se?"_

_Ja poika tiesi._

"… _Ei!"_

Ja nainen hymyili, kylmää hymyään ja oli poissa. Roskalaatikko nojasi seinää vasten ja valomainokset kirkuivat tähtien kanssa.

…

Keskeytetäänköstä tähän? Valmiina on vielä pätkää seuraavalta aamulta, mutta koska päivitysrytmi on lievästi sanoen nukkunut pommiin (ja koska minulla on se miljoona sopivaa laulunpätkää odottamassa vuoroaan) tehdään nyt näin. Lyhyt kappale on lyhyt ja siinä tapahtuu vielä vähemmän mitään järkevää. Piti saada angstit alta pois ennen kuin lähdetään vihjejahtiin halki Japanin. Minkä minä sille mahdan, etten saa muunlaista tekstiä aikaan keskellä yötä!

* lukee * Mitä vitsin metaforia? Missähän mielenhäiriössä minä olen noita repinyt?

Tästä tarinasta taitaa muotoutua jonkinlainen yksinpuhelu jossa pohdin vähän kaikkea samalla kun kirjoitan. Ehkä se toimii, ehkä ei (minä vähän luulen, että ei. Kuka jaksaa oikeasti lukea pohdiskeluja keskiyön merkityksestä kun jutussa pitäisi tapahtuakin jotain?), mutta muutakaan en nyt jaksa. Olen niin syvästi pahoillani, mutta kun kerrankin saan kirjoittaa proosalla, sorrun sanoilla leikkimiseen ja ylikuvailuun. Ja koska kirjoittelen tätä pätkissä epämääräisille papereille, en tiedä yhtään, mitä tässä tapahtuu. Sen kun vaan kokoilen yhteen. Olenko jo liian laiska?

OLET!

Tämänkertaisen kappaleen nimi oli _Jos sä tahdot niin_.


	4. From every hour I paid

Luku 4 – Joka tunnista maksoin

Aamu toivotti auringon tervetulleeksi. Sen säteet tanssahtelivat miljoonakaupungin kattojen yllä ja peilailivat toisiaan sen lukuisista ikkunoista. Ilma oli raikas, vielä viileä yön jäljiltä kun satapäinen kottaraisparvi lehahti ilmaan katolta. Conan heräili hiljalleen aamun ääniin, vilkastuvaan liikenteeseen, valoon ja puheensorinaan, joka tuntui kantautuvan matkojen takaa. Hetken aikaa poika vain makasi siinä, kuvitteli ympärilleen aamunhämärää, sotkuista huonetta, viereisestä sängystä kantautuvaa kumea kuorsausta, rauhallista, normaalia elämää. Mutta todellisuus otti vallan, niinhän se aina tekee. Oli aamu ja nälkä ja ihmisiä. Oli muutama laukaus ja pakomatka. Hän tiesi, että Irish oli varmasti kertonut. Muussa tapauksessa mies ei olisi enää elossa.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi itsekseen nousten maasta.

"_Huomenta"_, hän jähmettyi hetkeksi. Se ei voinut olla. Äänenmuunnin oli pyörähtänyt päälle, muuntaen pojan puheen Ranin äänialaan.

"_Miksi olet noin allapäin? Minä odotin sinua."_

"Minä tiedän. Anteeksi"

"_Mennään kotiin."_

Jotenkin tilanne nauratti, vaikka Shinichistä tuntui, ettei naurulla ollut enää paikkaa. Eikä hän voisi mennä kotiin – kumpaankaan niistä – vaikka haluaisikin. Hän oli tehnyt jo tarpeeksi.

"_Sinä pakenet."_

Hän mietti hetken. Niin kai hän teki. Hän taisi suunnitella pakoa ensimmäistä kertaa.

"Niin pakenen."

Ja hän astui kadulle, aurinkoon, onnellisten, normaalien ihmisten keskelle. Toi varjot muassaan.

…

Aamupala oli pian hankittu. Conanilla oli onneksi säilynyt lompakko, vaikka kännykkä olikin jäänyt jonnekin öiseen metsään. Paljon rahaa siinä ei ollut, vain sopivasti seitsemänvuotiaan tarpeisiin ja häntä ärsytti kuluttaa sitä. Mutta yöllinen juoksulenkki oli tehnyt tehtävänsä. Eikä hän aikonut luovuttaa kokonaan. Hän ottaisi vain etäisyyttä, yrittäisi säilyä hengissä.

Poika pysähtyi nähdessään aamulehtien otsikot. Ne julistivat ohikulkeville kansalaisille isolla fontilla Tokio Towerin hävinneestä sarjamurhaajasta, poliisisieppauksista ja museon saamasta haasteesta. Mutta hän ei nähnyt niitä. Uutinen oli pienemmällä fontilla sivun alalaidassa, melkein näkymättömissä kirkuvien otsikkojen alla. Kaksi tulipaloa Beikassa, kaksi uhria.

"Voi ei…"

Hän oli soittanut sinne yöllä, hän oli soittanut! _Mutta kuka oli vastannut hänelle?_ Conan oli luullut sen olevan Agasa. Ja hän muisti yöllisen unensa, juoksi takaisin sivukujalle, muttei löytänyt mitään. _Liekit nuolevat horisonttia._ Eikö ketään enää ollut jäljellä? _Miksi minä vain pakenin?_ Tarmosta ei voinut vielä puhua, pakosta kylläkin. Hän ei voinut jättää tätä tähän, hänen oli pakko tehdä jotain. Heidän kaikkien takia, hänen itsensä takia, Ranin takia hän kääntyi ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Beikaa ja etsivätoimistoa ja sitä mitä siitä enää oli jäljellä.

Jäljellä ei ollut mitään. Conanin kääntyessä tutusta kadunkulmasta paikalla olivat vain mustuneet tukipalkit ja kasa epämääräistä rakennusainesta. Paloautot olivat jo lähteneet, tuli oli saatu hallintaan kolme tuntia sitten ja rauniot savusivat heikosti aamun kajossa. Muutamia ihmisiä liikkui kadulla, tuijotellen, päivitellen öistä tuhoa. Kuului epäilyjä tuhopoltosta, pyromaaneista, epämääräisiä muistikuvia äänistä ja räjähdyksistä. Salaliittoteorioita, nehän eivät muuta odotakaan kuin tilaisuutta. Vaikka ilman syytä tai todisteita ne nostetaan aina esiin. Nyt oli syyt ja todisteet. Mutta kuka niitä olisi osannut etsiä. Conan sulautui joukkoon, läheni aluetta tottumuksen turvin, livahti keltaisen nauhan alta ja tuijotti paikkaa, jota oli (pakosta) vuoden ajan kutsunut kodikseen. Ja hän tiesi, että sama näkymä odottaisi häntä toisaalla, vähän matkan päässä.

Conania kylmäsi eikä hän tiennyt miksi. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen auringossa. Ihmiset kulkivat ohi huomaamatta, askeleet kaikuivat mustuneissa raunioissa. Hän tunsi silmät selässään, ilkeät, kylmät silmät. Ja siellä oli auto, hieman kauempana tien laidassa. Musta Porsche. Ginin auto. Conan pystyi melkein näkemään ihmiset sen sisällä, muistamaan viime yön sekunnintarkasti. Ja hän tiesi että oli ansassa. Oli juossut siihen. Toisella suunnalla lähestyi moottoripyörä, katoilla tai jossain ties kuinka monta. Poika ei nähnyt heitä, mutta siellä he varmasti olivat. Vain odottamassa häntä.

Conan ei jäänyt miettimään. Hän juoksi. Taaempana auto vilkutti valojaan, lähti lipumaan pitkin katua. Mies ratin takana hymyili katsoessaan pienen selän katoamista väkijoukkoon. "Nuo ovat aina samanlaisia, yksinkertaisia hölmöjä. Kun läheiset ovat vaarassa, he nousevat piiloistaan, eivät pysty pysymään poissa."

…..

Jokin oli hullusti. _Tai ei hullusti, oudosti pikemminkin._ Conan ei oikeasti olisi uskonut pääsevänsä pakoon. Mutta toisaalta, jos asiat olisivat aina sujuneet niin kuin hän oletti… _Ei , en ajattele sitä nyt._ Lähdettyään palopaikalta poika oli pyrkinyt eksyttämään seuraajansa parhaansa mukaan ja nyt, kahden tunnin päästä hän alkoi vähitellen uskoa onnistuneensa. Ketään epäilyttävää ei ollut näkynyt puoleen tuntiin ja kaupunki ympärillä herännyt päivärytmiinsä. Mutta outoa se oli. Hän oli fyysisesti seitsemänvuotias, vastassa taas rikollisorganisaation tappajia. Hänen taidoillaan ja tässä tilanteessa, juostuaan suoraan Organisaation ansaan, pakoon pääsy oli liian epätodennäköistä. Miksi he siis luovuttivat?

Eikä hän siltikään ollut turvassa. Kukaan ei ollut. Ran, ja nyt Kogoro ja Agasa. Ai, missä hän oli? Organisaation vankina vai kuolleena joenpohjassa? Kai he jo tiesivät hänestäkin. Entä lapset tai hänen vanhempansa? Ja Hattori? Hänen pitäisi varmistaa.

Heijin numeroon ei saanut yhteyttä viidennenkään soittokerran jälkeen. Isän vastaaja oli päällä ja jankutti tutuksi tullutta mantraa, jonka turvin hän aina pakoili kustantajiaan. Eri ei kuulemma ollut saapunut toimistolleen aamulla eikä kukaan tiennyt, missä hän oli. Ain numero ei ollut enää käytössä. Conan nojasi rakennuksen seinää vasten ja yritti miettiä. Ei kannattanut panikoida, hän ei oikeastaan olisi edes jaksanut. Hattori oli saattanut unohtaa kännykän latauksen ja se oli sammunut. Vanhemmat voisivat olla jälleen salamatkalla. Ja niin eteenpäin. Kaikelle löytyi normaalimpi selitys peittämään ääneenlausumatonta totuutta. Se oli luultavasti valhetta, mutta se auttoi kestämään. Seuraavana vuorossa olisivat ala-asteelaiset koulukaverit, mutta heille Conan ei enää pystynyt soittamaan. He joko vastaisivat ja tivaisivat miksei hän ollut koulussa (mihin olisi hankala antaa hyvää selitystä) tai he eivät vastaisi ja liittyisivät kasvavalle kadonneiden listalle. Jollain tasolla Shinichi oli osannut odottaa sitä, Hän tiesi kyllä miten Organisaatio toimii. Ai oli kertonut hänelle, hän itse oli saanut selville, herännyt joskus öisin painajaisista, joita ei halunnut muistella. Tästä ei vain pystynyt heräämään. _Ole kiltti, älä romahda nyt._ Nyt ei ollut surun tai syytösten aika. Ne versoivat toimettomuudessa, jota nyt ei ollut tarjolla.

Salakännykän patterit tyhjenivät uhkaavasti. (_Miksei professori ikinä keksi mitään varmasti toimivaa? Tai siis keksinyt. Ei, nyt lopetat tähän._) _Entä FBI? Sen kokoista järjestöä tuskin Musta organisaatiokaan pystyisi tuhoamaan yhdessä yössä._ Ajatus tuntui huojentavalta. Jossakin oli sentään raja, jota hekään eivät pystyneet ylittämään. Hän tarvitsi apua, ei jaksanut olla niin yksin. Vaikka Shinichi oli tottunut yksinoloon isossa kodissaan vanhempien lähdettyä, se tyhjyys, joka oli alkanut vallata alaa turhien soittoyritysten jälkeen, oli pelottanut häntä. Hän tekisi sen, kertoisi tarinansa, edes jotain siitä, nyt, kun vielä saisi apua. Mitä hän siinä menettäisi? _Minun olisi pitänyt tehdä se jo kauan sitten._ Conan mietti näppäillessään numeroa ulkomuistista. Oli oikeastaan monia asioita, joita hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä. Ja joita ei voisi tehdä enää koskaan. Mutta toisaalta oli aina olemassa asioita, joita voisi tehdä juuri nyt.

Conan ei soittanut neiti Jodielle. Kuka tietää, ehkä se olisi ollut turhaa pattereidenkulutusta myöhemmästä tarpeesta. Joka tapauksessa se olisi – jos ei lyhentänyt tarinaa, niin ainakin muuttanut sitä niin radikaalisti, että kirjoittaja olisi repinyt raivoissaan hiuksiaan yrittäessään keksiä parempaa juonikulkua. Ja ehkä Jodie olisi ollut suihkussa, eikä edes kuullut puhelimen soimista. Mikäs siinä, kylpeminen on kivaa.

Joten Conan ei soittanut. Hän ei ehtinyt painaa "soita" –nappulaa tuntiessaan sen oudon, _katsellun_ tunteen palaavan. Silmäkulmassa näkyi ohikulkeville ihmisille epätyypillistä liikettä. _He_ olivat täällä jälleen.

….

_Pysy väkijoukossa. Älä panikoi._ Helppoja, yksinkertaisia ohjeita, jotka singahtelivat eteenpäin täyttämättä tavoitettaan Conanin pyrkiessä kadun poikki ihmisryppään kannoilla. Käytös tuntui omissa silmissä väkinäiseltä, mutta hän ei antaisi Organisaatiolle syytä toimia. Hätäilemällä ei pääsisi pitkälle, sen hän ainakin oli oppinut. Ja Organisaatio pyrkisi pysymään piilossa, hän muistutti itseään ohittaessaan näyteikkunan ja siitä heijastuvan, hetkellisen varjon. Niin suuri uhka kuin hän olisikin (_Suuri muka_, Conan tuhahti ajatukselleen. _En pysty edes kertomaan tästä kellekään ilman että vedän häntäkin vaaraan._), _he_ eivät avaisi tulta väkijoukossa. Eivätkä _he_ myöskään pitäisi kiirettä niin pitkään kuin luulisivat hänen olevan tietämätön yhä jatkuvasta varjostuksesta. Pallo oli hänellä. Jälleen kerran.

Mutta Organisaatio tarvitsisi vain yhden tilaisuuden.

Conan ei tiennyt, mistä sai sen päähänsä. Isot rakennukset ovat houkuttelevia, monimutkaisia, kiinnostavia paikkoja, joiden sisällä aukenevaan maailmaan haluaa uppoutua. Ja ehkä se tuntui hyvältä ajatukselta sillä hetkellä. Mikä olisi parempi paikka eksyttää takaa-ajajat, kuin kaupungin suurin ostoskeskus? Tuhannet asiakkaat, vaatetangot, hyllyjen välit, pikku putiikit. He eivät pystyisi seuraamaan häntä. Astuessaan hengästyneenä sisään liukuovista hän kävi jo läpi tilannettaan. Miten Organisaatio oli löytänyt hänet uudelleen? Olivatko he todella asettaneet agenttejaan kaikkialle, vai oliko se vain sattumaa? Vai jotain muuta? Conan nousi liukuportaat vaateosastolle ja tutki pikaisesti vaatteensa pukukopin suojissa. _Ei jäljittimiä, hyvä._ Ei hän oikeastaan ollut odottanutkaan niitä, mutta viimeöinen uni vaivasi. Ja se seikka, että seuraajat käyttäytyivät oudosti. Vaikka hän oli yrittänyt perustella sitä itselleen Organisaation halulla pysyä piilossa, se tapa, jolla he antoivat hänen harhauttaa ja paeta ei vain sopinut kuvaan. _Ellei heillä sitten ole kieroutunut huumorintaju_, mitä Conan suuresti epäili.

Hän oli siirtymässä kauemmas vaateosastosta etsiäkseen turvallisempaa paikkaa soittaakseen uudestaan Jodielle, kun ajatus iski häneen. _Niin tietysti!_ Jos oletettiin, että Organisaatio ei ollutkaan selvillä koko kuviosta – ja miten se voisikaan olla jos oli tajunnut tekemänsä virheen vasta edellisenä yönä? – kaikki tuntui järkevämmältä. He yrittivät johdatella häntä, ajaa ahtaalle ja seurata kenen puoleen hän vielä voisi kääntyä, oliko vielä joku, joka voisi tietää asioista. Siksi Organisaatio oli näennäisesti luopunut takaa-ajosta: antaakseen hänelle aikaa ottaa yhteyttä tukijoukkoihinsa. Conania raivostutti. Miksei hän ollut huomannut sitä aiemmin? Vaikka mitään ei ollutkaan ehtinyt tapahtua (lukuun ottamatta sitä tosiseikkaa, että jokainen tuntui katoavan hänen ympäriltään), pelkkä tieto siitä, että hän oli antanut johdatella itseään oli turhauttava.

Conan olisi yhä voinut soittaa FBI:lle, Organisaatiohan tiesi jo heidän olevan jäljillään, mutta hän ei halunnut. Se oudon turhapäinen pakkomielle "omista tapauksista" ja niiden ratkaisemisista nosti päätään ja sekoittui tunnepuolen vihaan ja turtumukseen. Hän ratkaisisi, vangitsisi, kostaisi. Monet olivat sanoneet Shinichi Kudoa egoistiseksi ja sopivalla mielialalla hän olisi varmaan allekirjoittanut väitteen, osittain, vaikka tunsikin Conanina oppineensa jotain. Eikä hän halunnut sotkea enempää ihmisiä mukaan, hän ei vain kestänyt kohdata enää yhtään katoamista. Olkoonpa tuo ihminen jo valmiiksi kuinka syvällä tässä sotkussa hyvänsä. Jodie oli haavoittunut jo kerran, osin Conanin epäonnistuneen juonen vuoksi, osin omasta syystään ja tietäessään FBI –agentin rämäpäisen luonteen ei ollut sanottu, etteikö hän lähtisi yksikseen "urhoolliselle pelastusretkelle" ja jäisi kiinni.

_Selviytymisopas: mitä pidät mukanasi?_ Se oli kerran ollut alaotsikkona tyypillisessä joka pojan kirjassa, jota Shinichi oli nuorempana selaillut. Listaus oli ylimalkainen ja osin hyödytön ja hän oli jo silloin ihmetellyt, miten kukaan kuvittelisi jonkun kantavan sitä tavaramäärää mukanaan jatkuvasti. Ja nyt se oli vain muistonsirpale, joka häilyi aivojen perukoilla kun Conan kulki pitkin hyllyrivejä ja yritti miettiä mikä oli paras keino jatkaa eteenpäin. Sillä eteenpäin hän jatkaisi. Organisaation jäseniä oli varmasti jo solutettu tavarataloon, mutta mikäli hänen teoriansa piti paikkansa ja hän jaksaisi näytellä, hänellä ei olisi välitöntä hengenvaaraa. Ja hänellä oli suunnitelma. Hivenen uhkarohkea niin kuin suunnitelmat (ja varsinkin hänen) yleensäkin. Ja siihen hän tarvitsi tarvikkeita. Jotain monikäyttöistä, kevyttä, turvaa antavaa. Jotain huomaamatonta. Huomatessaan urheiluosaston, poika tiesi olevansa oikeassa paikassa. Kunpa hän ei vain joutuisi varastamaan mitään.

…..

Ilta kolkutti ovia nihkeänä. Edelliset tunnit Conan oli tarkentanut ideaansa niiltä osin kuin pystyi, turhautunut, päättänyt luottaa inspiraation voimaan, turhautunut taas ja kironnut silmiä selässään. Hän oli ollut selailevinaan puhelinluetteloita ja tutkinut vielä varmuudeksi karttaa, mutta välttänyt netin käyttämistä. Sitä seuraajat eivät olisi voineet valvoa ja se olisi hermostuttanut heitä. Hän oli kävellyt ympäriinsä, törmännyt yhteen murhaan, jonka todella toivoi ratkeavan kerrankin omin avuin ja hän oli luvannut itselleen ainakin kuusi kertaa, että kävisi selvittämässä asiat urheilukaupan kanssa myöhemmin mikäli vain pystyisi. Conan yritti keskittyä nykyhetkeen, mutta ajatukset eivät jättäneet rauhaan. Ne palasivat aamuun ja pelkoon ja yksinäisyyteen. Hän oli totuuden etsijä ja se osa hänessä ei halunnut sammuttaa toivoa ilman todisteita samalla kun vastuullinen osa toisteli kaikkia lupauksia, joita hän oli antanut. Hän oli vannonut palaavansa Ranin luokse. Hän oli sanonut Aille suojelevansa tätä. Hän oli luvannut Agasalle olevansa varovainen. Samoin kuin vanhemmilleen. Hän oli ollut niin tyhmä kuvitellessaan, että pystyisi pitämään huolen heistä kaikista. Ja Conan yritti työntää ajatukset hetkeksi taakse ja jatkaa eteenpäin, mutta ne tulivat aina takaisin. Joka ikinen kerta.

Kellon näyttäessä seitsemää illalla, Conan oli varma, ettei olisi pystynyt huijaamaan Organisaatiota uskottavasti enää hetkeäkään. Hän otti esille korvakorukännykkänsä ja vilkaisi ympärilleen valmistautuessaan. _Kyllä se onnistuu._ Conan näppäili numeron ja jätti painamatta soitto-painiketta. Se näytti tarpeeksi aidolta.

"Hei, minä täällä." Hän vastasi laitteeseensa hetken päästä. _Tauko._

"Aha, kuulit siis jo. Yritin soittaa aiemmin, muttet vastannut." _Tauko._

"Voitko tulla hakemaan minut?"

Conan oli valinnut jo sopivan paikan. Hän oli käynyt siellä vain kerran aiemmin, mutta muisti sen sokkeloisuuden. Siitä oli sekä haittaa umpikujien muodossa, että etua, jos oli tarkoitus sekoittaa seuraajien pasmat. Sen ja illan hämäryyden varaan Conan laskikin.

"Sielläkö? Kyllä se käy. Miten olisi puolen tunnin päästä?" _Tauko._

"En usko. Aamulla joku näytti seuraavan, mutta onnistuin karistamaan hänet." _Tauko._

"Niin." _Tauko._

"Nähdään."

Conan oli katkaisevinaan yhteyden ja rullasi johdon korvakorun sisälle. Ansa oli viritetty. _Tätä peliä voi pelata useampikin._

…..

Rakennus näytti ulkoa yksinkertaisemmalta, kuin mitä se oli. Niinhän ne aina tekevät. _Arkkitehdit ovat outoja olentoja onnistuessaan aina tekemään sisätiloista täysin odottamattomia paikkoja._ Conan oli suunnannut kohtaamispaikalle heti puhelun jälkeen ja tiesi seuraajiensa tehneen samoin. Hänellä ei ollut mitään halua paljastaa huijaustaan odottelemalla henkilöä, jota ei tulisi, mutta toisaalta tämä vaihe kuului riskialteimpiin. Kun Organisaatio saisi tietää paikan, he eivät enää tarvitsisi häntä, ainakaan vapaana kulkijana. _He suunnittelevat joko tappavansa saapuvan henkilön ja vangitsevansa minut kuulusteluihin, tai todennäköisemmin pistävänsä molemmat kylmäksi._ Kumpikaan vaihtoehto ei houkutellut. Nopeus ja tarkkaavaisuus olivat nyt pelin tärkeimmät osaset. Leikkitilasta ei ainakaan ollut puutetta. Rakennus oli pimennettynä, ihmisten poistuttua vieläkin sekavampi kuin pojan muistoissa, ja se tuntui haarautuvan kaikkiin suuntiin yhtä aikaa. Conan olisi voinut vannoa, että jokaisen avatun oven takaa paljastuisi kaksi uutta.

Ja jokainen käytävä risteäisi uuden käytävän kanssa.

Hän ei ollut eksynyt. Hän piti lukua käännöksistä ja painoi mieleensä vihjepolkua ohittamistaan ilmoitustauluista ja ovikylteistä. Tavoitteita oli kaksi: ensinnäkin Conanin pitäisi eksyttää takaa-ajajat. Hän ei aikonut paeta, sen hän oli kaikille velkaa. Mutta hän ei voittaisi heitä nyt. Hän eksyttäisi heidät, mutta pitäisi silti yhteyden, kääntäisi kissa ja hiiri –leikin päälaelleen.

Ja pitää varoa umpikujia, Conan lisäsi listaan kokeillessaan käytävän päässä tönöttävää ilkeänvihreää ovea. Se oli lukossa ja murtaminen veisi liikaa aikaa. Juuri tämän takia hän ei pitänyt rakennuksista. Ulkona löysi aina pakoreitin jos osasi pitää varansa. Siellä ei ollut niin ehdottomia umpikujia kuin sisätiloissa. Ja jos hän joutuisi umpikujaan kaikki olisi ohi. Taaempana ollut ovi avautui metalliseen kierreportaikkoon ja ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, Conan oli päätynyt kerrosta alemmaksi. Aurinko nauroi keltaisin värein ikkunan taakse parkkeerattuihin autoihin ja käytävä vietti alemmas, alemmas, alaspäin.

Maan alla rakennus oli yhä mutkikkaampi. Ei ollut ikkunoita, joista olisi voinut määrittää paikan sijaintia ulkomaailmaan nähden, oli vain pimeys ja käännökset ja muisti. Käytävien ei tarvinnut noudattaa arkkitehtuuria vaan ne kulkivat missä halusivat. Näkyi keskeneräisiä seiniä, suuria ilmastointiputkia, aaltopahvia, aukkoja seinissä ja tulevia bileitä kirkuvia ilmoituksia kuin olisi kulkenut kahdessa eri maailmassa yhtä aikaa. Portaita oli piilotettu rakennusrojun alle, hätätiemerkit loistivat hailakanvihreää väriä ympäröivään tyhjyyteen. Pitkiä, suoria käytäviä valaisivat viimeisiään vetelevät lamput.

Ei kannattanut juosta. Seinät ja lattia toistivat kaiun liiankin helposti. Conan hiljensi tahtiaan. Oli oikeastaan surrealistista, osin aavemaista hiipiä vaaleita käytäviä pitkin sydän jännityksestä pamppaillen. Poika ei ollut enää varma siitä, kuka oli pysynyt hänen kannoillaan. Piti vain luottaa siihen, etteivät Organisaation jäsenet koskaan, koskaan, koskaan hukkaa saalistaan. Ja jos juoni nyt epäonnistuisikin, hän yrittäisi uudestaan. _Rauhoitu, kiihtyneenä et voi ajatella._ Mutta miten hän tekisi sen? Tainnutusnuolta ei ollut, hän oli käyttänyt sen edellisenä iltana ennen kuin todellisuus oli sävyttynyt hänen painajaisillaan. Pallovyö saattoi toimia, mutta sen käyttäminen oli epäilyttävämpää. Conan kantoi edelleen mukanaan tavaratalosta ottamiaan tarvikkeita, pientä siimakimppua ja vasaraa. Jos hän voisi kiinnittää siimaa jonnekin? Oliko hänellä tarpeeksi aikaa? Conan pysähtyi pieneen, varjoisaan syvennykseen ja kuunteli. Käytävä oli hiirenhiljainen, hätälamppujen valot loivat hämäriä varjoja seinille, mutta niiden keskellä ei liikkunut mitään.

Joskus maailmassa ei ole muuta kuin epävarmuutta. Sitä tuntuu mahtuvan paljon kapeaan maanalaiseen käytävään kello yhdeksän illalla. Sitä tuntee päätökset ja niiden painon, eikä ole yllättäen lainkaan varma siitä, mitä pitäisi tehdä. Sitä vain istuu ja odottaa ja odottaa. Ja samanaikaisesti toivoo, että aika pysähtyisi ja kaikki olisi ikuisesti näin, ja sitä, että odotus olisi jo ohi. Conan oli virittänyt ansan siimasta ja rakennustarpeista. Mutta se olisi hyödytön, ellei saalista näkyisi. Tai jos se olisi varovainen. Niin, ongelma oli juuri siinä. Epäonnekas agentti ei saisi edes epäillä mitään.

Askeleita. Varovaisia, hiipiviä askeleita. Taskulampun valo, joka voimakkuudessaan ei pärjännyt käytävää valaiseville lampuille. Conan tunsi äkillisen helpotuksen ja niin tutun hymynkareen suupielissään ja vaikka hän yritti estää, hän ei voinut sille mitään. Poika hymyili. Sellaista villiä, osin mielipuolista hymyä, joka syntyy kun huomaa olevansa niin pahuksen ylpeä suunnitelmastaan ja samalla tuntee raivoa ja inhoa itseään kohtaan siitä, että kehtaa hymyillä ja nauttia jostakin, vaikka on aiheuttanut niin paljon kärsimystä rakkailleen. Conan silmäili hämärässä valossa pikaisesti esineiden paikat, tunnusteli käsissään olevat siimanpäät ja vetäytyi varjoihin odottamaan.

Ja pimeys peitti hänet. Milloin viimeksi Conan oli nähnyt nuo kasvot yhtä läheltä? Nuo, tyhmästi hämärässäkin keikkuvat aurinkolasit, tuon Organisaation jäsenille niin tutun, ylimielisen virneen.

Mies lähestyi, valo viipyi pitkään käytävän ilmoitustaululla ja Conan tunsi kasvavaa, pakonomaista halua vangita hänet, pakottaa kertomaan kaikki, tehdä sen mitä hän oli niin pitkään halunnut tehdä.

Ja juuri se oli mahdotonta. Jos Vodka olisi ollut liikkeellä yksin, Shinichi olisi varmaan harkinnut vangitsemista vakavasti. Nytkin hän tunsi tunnepuolensa tarvetta edes miettiä asiaa, mutta järki sanoi toista. Hän olisi vain jumissa vangin kanssa, samassa rakennuksessa ties keiden kanssa. Conan ei todellakaan halunnut törmätä näissä käytävissä enempiin agentteihin, tai Giniin, jos se vain jotenkin oli vältettävissä. _Pysytään nyt vain suunnitelmassa._ Vodkan sattuminen paikalle oli onnenpotku, ensimmäinen aikoihin.

Vodka sai luettua ilmoitustaulun tekstit loppuun (_eikö hän suhtaudu tähän vakavasti?)_ ja jatkoi etenemistään. Oikealla hetkellä Conan veti siimoista niin lujaa kuin jaksoi. Kuului vierimisen ääniä, kun erilaiset putket valuivat lattialle, ämpärin kolinaa ja erikoinen tumpsahdus kun jotain raskasta paiskautui vasten tarkistusmiesten tielle jättämää laudanpätkäkasaa. Meteli oli kaiusta johtuen kovempi, kuin Conan oli osannut odottaa ja hän huomasi vain odottavansa milloin loput varjostajat ryntäävät kaukaisesta mutkasta esiin. Eikä hän tiennyt, milloin oli ottanut vasaran käteensä. Oli toimittava nopeasti. Conan oli ottanut jo valmiiksi esiin kaksi pientä lähetintä, niitä tarrapohjaisia läpinäkyviä, joita Agasa oli kerran valmistanut hänelle. Varmistettuaan Vodkan leijailevan parhaillaan omissa sfääreissään, poika alkoi tutkia tämän takkia. _Tämä on älytön idea. Mistä voin edes tietää, pitääkö hän aina samaa asua? _Hän teki varovasti pienen reiän takin saumaan ja tiputti jäljittimen kankaan ja vuoren väliin. Toisen lähettimen Conan laittoi kauluksen alle. Sitten hän poisti siimat ja asetteli muutaman laudan suunnilleen siihen, mistä Vodka oli aloittanut kaatumisensa.

Jos joku myöhemmin huomaisikin jotain outoa, he tuskin löytäisivät muuta kuin kaulukseen hämäykseksi jätetyn lähettimen. Se taas rauhoittaisi Organisaation luulemaan, että he olisivat voitolla. He eivät ikinä keksisi etsiä vielä toista lähetintä vuoren sisältä. Conan tunsi pientä, kuplivaa voitonriemua juostessaan kohti seuraavaa käytävää. Kello oli puoli kymmenen, mutta hän ei viitsinyt ajatella nukkumista. Päinvastoin. Kun mies heräisi, hän olisi jo toisaalla. Varjona varjojen perässä.

…

Mitähän sanoisin nelosluvusta? Tuon vitsin rakennuksen pohjana olen käyttänyt omaa tutustumiskertaa kämppikseni opiskelupaikalla Oulun yliopistollisessa sairaalassa. Maanalaiset käytävät olivat ihan jännä juttu kun lähdimme kahdestaan sukkuloimaan (ja eksymään) niiden sekaan. Välillä meinasi iskeä pienoinen ahtaanpaikankammo kun katto vaan aleni ja kerran näimme seinään avatun luukun, jonka takana ryhmä huoltomiehiä möyri jättimäisten putkien seassa. Käytävät johtivat randomisti aina joko tutkimustiloihin tai hammaslääkärin vastaanotoille ja vastaan tuli ties millaista väkeä.

Sitten tietysti vähän myöhemmin hilpaisin yliopiston kellarikerrokseen uteliaisuuttani vain löytääkseni vielä hämärämmät ja ahtaammat käytävät. Siellä ei ollut edes valoja, mitä nyt tasaisin väliajoin hätäpoistumistien merkkejä. Ja sinne en edes suunnitellut meneväni.

Esilukijan pallille halunnut pikkusiskoni ilmoitti Conanin olevan tunnevammainen. Kysyin, miten hän oli onnistunut hyppimään kaikkien niiden kohtien yli, joissa yritän ilmituoda tilannetta. Jos samaan aikaan on kyettävä toimimaan, suunnittelemaan ja hämäämään, sekä käsittelemään edes jollain tasolla läheisten katoamista ja mahdollisia kuolemia… Sen on pakko olla vaikeaa. Jos antaa tunnepuolen vaikuttaa liikaa, sitähän lamautuu. Siksi se on lukittava, tai ainakin yritettävä, niin kuin tässä tapauksessa. Ei siitä selviä muuten.

Sisko muuten vastasi, ettei hän muista yhtään kohtaa kun siitä lukemisestakin on jo niin pitkä aika. Juup, taukoilen liikaa, sori. (29 sivua asdfghj!)

Tämänkertainen kappaleen nimi oli alun perin toinen, mutta kun se ei sitten sopinut (haluan sen johonkin! Mutta kun se ei sovi mihinkään!) uudeksi nimeksi raakkautui Kuoppamäen _Kaduilla tuulee_.


End file.
